Umiko Amagai
by myra-is-a-tactician
Summary: I've been at the guild since I was ten years old. I've made awesome friends, gone on amazing adventures, that's even where I raised my best friend, Ali. But... My mom has been missing for the past seven years. She made a promise that she wouldn't leave me, but she broke it on July, 7, X777! All I have left of her is this glowing crystal I wear around my neck. Where are you mom...?
1. Eipsode 1

Summary: I've at the guild since I was ten years old. I've made awesome friends, gone on amazing adventures, that's even where I raised my best friend, Ali. But... My mom has been missing for the past seven years. She made a promise that she wouldn't leave me, but she broke it on July, 7, X777! All I have left of her is this glowing crystal I wear around my neck. Where are you mom...? Natsu x OC Fanfic.

 ** _(A/N): Guess what?! This starts from the very beginning! And Warning: the romance goes kinda slow! Really short A/N I know. Let's begin!_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Episode 1: Fairy Tail

 ** _In a land far, far away, there lies the Kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is merely a tool. For some, however, it is an art and they devote their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. They can be found in magic guilds were they learn grow their magic, meet new people, and go on adventures. These guilds are scattered all across the land. But there is one that stand above the rest… it is called Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

 ** _~Hargeon Train Station~_**

"E-excuse me, sir?" A man in uniform asks nervously.

"Natsu! We made it to Hargeon!" Happy shouts out to his sick companion, "Come on get up already!"

The man sweat drops and asks worriedly, "Uh, is he alright?"

I sigh, "He's fine. This happens all the time when he travels."

"Couldn't you have used that spell to make him not sick?" Ali, my cat, asks. I look up at the white cat with orange strips and tips who's also laying on my head. She wears black shorts and a blue top. I rub the back of my neck and look back down at Natsu, "Yeah, I guess I could have."

"Never riding trains again…!" Natsu moans out, he then leans out the window.

"You say that every time," Happy says.

Thinking Happy has Natsu covered, I walk onto the train platform with my back to the train, "If our information is correct, The Salamander and the Serpent should be here?"

"That's what that guy at the guild said," Ali confirms.

I hear the train whistle and it moving forward. I thought nothing of it until I heard, "Natsu, where are you going?!" Happy yells out. I whip around and see Happy flying with no Natsu.

"H-Happy, where's-?!" I start.

"SAVE ME, GUYS!" I look up at the train in confusion. It departs with a frightened and sick Natsu hanging from the window.

"It departed…" Ali says, now flying beside Happy, "Do you think he'll be ok?"

 _Now I wish I used the Troja spell on him,_ I think to myself. I sigh and sit down, "I guess we'll just have to wait for the next one."

* * *

"Man, I can't believe I rode the train twice," Natsu complains beside me. I giggle a little and hold Ali in my arms as we walk down a street. He lunges around with his backpack while I carry a simple messenger's bag.

"You've got to get over that motion sickness," Happy says, walking beside Natsu.

"Yeah, be like Umiko and never get sick!" Ali adds on. _Not really helping, Ali…_

"Why can't Umiko ever get sick?" Happy asks.

"I told you before, I have internal healing magic inside me. I can heal faster than a normal person," I explain to the cat.

"You could have used that magic on me," Natsu complains again.

"Well you didn't exactly ask for it either!" I yell out, slightly agitated, "It's not like my external healing magic can really help. It's kind of weak."

"Yeah whatever, I'm hungry."

My stomach growls, "I am too…"

"Aye. Too bad we don't have any money," Happy states.

"Don't we have money, Umiko?" Ali asks, looking up at me.

I shake my head, "No, I spent the money I had with me on train tickets to get back home."

"Hey, Umiko?" I turn towards Natsu, "This Salamander and Serpent has to be Igneel and Nagisa, right?" I close my sea green eyes and sigh. In truth, I really don't think they will be here. But it's just been so long since we had a lead, I can't help but feel hopeful.

I turn to Natsu and give him a determined smile, "It has to be them!"

"Besides, Igneel and Nagisa are the only Fire and Water dragons I ever heard of," Happy says.

"Mm-hmm!" Ali hums in agreement.

A sudden roar from a crowd of girls stops us, _"Salamander, you're so dreamy! Serpent is so cool! They're both so hot!"_

We look to each other and smile. I let go of Ali and she and Happy flies behind us. "Speak of the devil you shall receive!" Natsu shouts. "AYE!" Happy shouts out in return. I can't help but laugh as my spirits rise. We start to push through the crowd.

"Igneel!" "Nagisa!" We shout out at the same.

We get to the middle and see two guys with blue hair. One is wearing a red cape and the other is wearing a blue one. Disappointed, our shoulders slouch. I sigh and wrap my jean jacket closer around me. "I knew it was too good to be true…" I mutter.

"Who are you?" Natsu asks bluntly.

"Who are we?!" The two men ask absolutely horrified.

They regain their composure and start to pose, "I am Salamander."  
"And I am Serpent, truly you heard of us before?~"

I cross my arms in annoyance and walk away from them, _Tch, just a bunch of posers!_

"H-Hey, wait!" One of them shout.

All the sudden, girls start attacking us. "HOW DARE YOU!" "YOU CANT JUST WALK AWAY FROM THEM, THEY ARE GREAT WIZARDS!" The all shout out. Getting angry, I kick away the girls who were on me. Natsu, was not so lucky.

"Now, now! They didn't really mean it!" The posers say.

They both give us their autograph. Natsu getting Salamander's and me getting Serpent's.

"There now you can show all your friends~," I roll my eyes and crumple the paper into a ball. Natsu has other ideas, "No thanks."

The girls get mad again and end up throwing him head first into a trash can. Leaving me to sweat drop and I laugh at him.

"Well, I must be off ladies," Salamander starts. "YOU'RE LEAVING ALREADY?" The girls shout.

"Red carpet." "Blue carpet." They rise above the crowd with Salamander using purple fire and Serpent using purple water. "Don't worry~! We are having a party on our yacht tonight and you are all invited!" Serpent states and the both of them shoot for the sky.

"I guess it wasn't them, huh?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Get me out of here!" Natsu's angry voice echoes in the metal can.

"Ok, I'm coming!" I loop my arms around his waist and pull hard, but he won't budge. _How did he even get through that tiny opening anyway?!_ Finally, I pull him out and we both land on the ground. The cats come over to us to see if we are ok.

Natsu looks to sky, "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know but he was a real creep," A new voice states.

We turn our attention to someone standing over us. It's a girl with blonde hair, she's wearing a white shirt with a short blue skirt and boots. She seems to have keys and a whip attached to her belt. _Celestial Wizard?_

She gives a small wave and says, "Thanks for saving me!"

"Huh?" We all say.

* * *

 **~ _At a restaurant~_**

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!" The busty girl from before introduces herself.

The food we ordered just got here and Natsu waste no time to eat. I sweat drop as he scarfs down his food in amazing speed. "Slow down before you choke on something!" I warm him and Happy.

"I think you better worry about your own food, Umiko," Ali says.

"You're right, I'm not repeating last week!" I hurry and eat my food fast too.

"So Natsu, Umiko, Happy and Ali, was it?" Lucy continues.

"Yeah," Natsu confirms.

"You can slow down, you're kind of getting food everywhere…" Lucy laughs nervously. I can literally see the food flying!

"Evidently, those Salamander and Serpent guys from earlier were using a charm spell. They hypnotized the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with them. Charm spells have the power to attract people against their own will. But they've been band for years, no one even sells them anymore! What a creep!" Lucy exclaims. I finished my meal during her little speech. _We know this already… does she really think we are dumb?_ I look at Natsu still eating, _Well some of us…_

The blonde starts up again, "I fell for the victim to his spell but I snapped out of it when you guys came barging in. I really can't thank you enough!"

"You're welcome?" I say.

"No problem," Natsu says in between stuffing his face.

"I may not look like it but I'm a wizard too!" Lucy continues, "But I haven't join a guild or anything yet. I should probably explain what a guild is, huh? Guilds are these places where wizards come together to find work and share information and other stuff. You aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you join one. But there are tons of them all over the world. And I heard its tough to get into the more popular ones! The one I want to join is the most popular one there is!" She pauses as her eyes shine. "Fairy Tail!" She say the dreamily. "If they let me in I think I might die!"

"Oh yeah?" I say out of boredom.

"Oh sorry, all this wizard stuff must sound like gibberish to you!" She says cheerfully. Steam comes off my head as I narrow my eyes at her. _Just who does she think is?!_ "Umiko…," Ali softly calls my name.

I take a breath before I speak, "S-sure."

"But I'm telling you, I'm going to join that guild. When I do, I'll take on a lot of jobs and get a ton of money."

"You talk a lot," I snicker at Happy's comment.

"Oh yeah, you guys came here to find somebody, right?" Lucy asks.

"Two somebodies actually," Ali tells her.

"We are looking for Igneel and Nagisa," Happy says.

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander and Serpent where coming through the town," I explain to the blonde, "Turns out it really was just a rumor."

"Those guys didn't even look like a salamander or serpent," Natsu says admitting.

"I bet those posers can't even do anything a real dragon can," I say crossing my arms.

"I'm not following… So your friends look like dragons?" Lucy asked confused.

"No, they don't look like dragons, they are dragons," I say simply.

"HUH?!" Lucy looks at us dumbfounded.

"Aye! Igneel is real live Fire Dragon!" Happy says.

"Yeah and Nagisa is a real Water Dragon!" Ali says getting excited.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD TWO DRAGONS BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN?!" We give her a look. "It's impossible!" She then sets down the jewels on the table. "Well I have to go now. Enjoy the rest of your lunch."

Randomly, Natsu and Happy bow to the ground in front of Lucy, "Thank you for the food!"

"Stop that it's embarrassing!" Lucy yells out and I face palm myself, "Look you helped me earlier so let's call it even, ok?"

"I feel bad because we didn't try to help her," Natsu says to Happy.

They discuss what to give her until Natsu tried giving Lucy the fake Salamander autograph. Which she loudly refused. I say goodbye to Lucy and drag the boys out before they can do anything else stupid.

* * *

 ** _~Later that night~_**

"Man that was a great meal wasn't Happy?" Natsu asks happily.

"You're still thinking about lunch?" I trail behind while balancing on the stone rail, "I would be thinking of dinner now."

"It was that amazing!" Happy says to me.

"Umiko, you're going to fall!" Ali shouts out worriedly.

"I'm not! Even if I did, I have you to catch me!" Ali only sighs.

We finally stop, I jump down and lean against the rail with Natsu. I look out into the distance and take in the view. It is truly wonderful. The stars and moon reflect off the ocean, small boats scatter over the horizon, a sudden ocean breeze blows back my long white hair. Really the perfect date scene.

"Hey, isn't that, that Salamander guy's boat?" Happy points to a large bout leaving the harbor.

Natsu face quickly becomes sick, "I'm gonna hurl!"

I simply shake my head at him, "Relax it not like we're going on it!"

A couple of girls walk by us and say, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S SALAMANDER'S BOAT!" "Who is Salamander?" "Are you serious?! He's only a super famous wizard in town right now! And he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

"So he's in Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsu asks suspiciously.

At that, my grip on the rail hardens and I almost break it. My face hardens into a scowl. _Who the hell does he think he is?! If posing as Salamander wasn't bad enough, posing as a Fairy Tail member crosses the line!_ We look to each other and nod to our unspoken plan. He proceeds by jumping over the rail and Happy catching him. I follow with Ali catching me.

It takes no time to get to the boat. Happy releases Natsu above the boat and he crashes through the roof. Ali does the same and I land in crouch with a fierce look in my eyes. I look around and see a familiar blonde wear a fancy red dress.

"Hey, I know you guys!" Lucy says in relief. The boat rocks back a forth and Natsu immediately clutches his stomach.

"You are so lame!" Lucy yell at him. Out of annoyance, I yell at him too, "I swear, motion sickness will be the death of you!"

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Happy asks while flying with Ali over the roof.

"Oh, Happy and Ali! The creep tricked me by saying he was going to take me to Fairy Tail!" Lucy explains to Happy, "Hold up, when were you able to fly?!"

"We'll explain that later!" Ali says. Happy wraps his tail around Lucy's waist and takes off.

"Ali… take Umiko too!" Natsu manages to say.

"What?!" I stare shocked at Natsu, "I think I'm more capable to fight than you are!"

"Just go!"

"Fine…," I mutter. Ali wraps her tail around my waist and follows Happy.

"After them! We can't let them tell the magic counsel about this!" I hear the fake Salamander shout.

"Wait, what about Natsu?!" Lucy asks worriedly

"They can't carry two people and he will be fine. Natsu maybe an idiot but he can take care of himself," I tell the blonde.

"Prominence Whip!" Out of nowhere, purple flames start attacking us. Luckily, Ali and Happy are able to dodge all the attacks.

"What about the Natsu and the other girls?!" Lucy asks Happy.

Ignoring her question, Happy hurriedly says, "We've got a problem. My magic won't hold up for much longer!" I widen my eyes and see Ali struggling. As if on cue, the cat's wings disappear and we fall into the ocean. Not wasting any time, I hold Ali close and use my magic. A pillar of water shoots up from the ocean and envelopes me and Ali and brings us safely to the water.

We come to the surface and Ali somehow laying on my head. I look around for Happy and Lucy. Thankfully, they both resurfaced and I sigh in relief. Lucy comes up with her keys and look of determination.

"Here we go! Open! Gate of the Water Carrier! Aquarius!" Lucy puts a golden key in the water and mermaid comes out.

"Wow!" I say in astonishment.

"A fish!" Happy and Ali say at the same time.

"Not for you!" Lucy swats them away.

"That was so cool!" I say out loud.

"That's the power of a Celestial Wizard! Whenever I use my Gate Keys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me," Lucy says, "Listen up Aquarius! I want you to wash the ship back in to the harbor!"

"Tch," Aquarius says in annoyance.

"Hey! You're supposed to help, not give me attitude!"

"Let's get something straight. The next time you drop my key, you're dead." _Wow, she said that so casually…_

"It won't happen again!" We all say.

Water starts to come out of her vase and a giant water tornado heads… right for us! I try to avoid it but I ended up getting caught in it. Next thing I know I was thrown onto beach and the boat wrecked right in front of me.

I hear Lucy and Aquarius arguing not far from me but I don't pay attention to them. My only concern is for Natsu at the moment. "Ali stay with Lucy!" I say not looking at her. A crowd starts to form around the ship and I jump from place to place to try and find him. Finally, I see him stand up on the top of the boat. Smiling, I make my way towards him.

"Quite and entrance in you ask me," I land to the right of him.

"Natsu!" Lucy comes running below us. She stops all the sudden and looks at us. I don't know how we look but it must be intense. But I pay no mind to her as I stare down at the two fakes.

"So you claim to a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu ask the two posers.

"What's it you?" The Serpent asks. "Go get 'em men!" says the salamander. "Sir!"

"Let us get a better look at your face," Natsu then takes off his coat and throws it. I do the same but I tie it around my waist. That leaves only my white tank top and light blue guild mark showing on my left shoulder.

"Watch out!" Lucy shouts.

"Oh, don't worry about them. I should have told you earlier that they are wizards too," Happy tells Lucy.

"HUH?!"

My expression goes from intense to mad as the men try to stop us. I kick the men coming after me while Natsu swats them away.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail! And I have never seen you before!" Natsu voice echoes.

"I am Umiko Amagai! I'm from Fairy Tail too! So what gives you the right to use our guild's name?!" I challenge them.

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaims loudly, "Natsu and Umiko are Fairy Tail Wizards?!"

"Aye!" The two cat say in sync.

"Bora, Orba! Look, they are the real deal!" One of the men shouted.

"Don't call us that!" the posers say.

"I know them," Happy say unhappily, "They are the Twins of Prominence. They were kicked out of Titan Nose guild for bad behavior."

Natsu starts walking forward and I follow. "I don't know what you're doing here or if you're a good guy, bad guy, or whatever," Natsu starts.

"But we're not going to sit around and let you dirty the guild's name!" I finish for him.

"What are going to do?! Stop us?!" The fake Salamander says, "Prominence Inferno!" "Prominence Hurricane!"

"Natsu, Umiko!" I hear Lucy shout.

I watch as purple water and fire comes at us. On instinct, I suck in the water. The water leaves a sour taste in my mouth but I ignore it.

"That's the way it goes. The bigger talk, the smaller the man," Bora says.

"Ugh, gross! Are you sure you're a fire wizard? Because these are the nastiest flames I ever tasted!" Natsu say while still eating the flames.

"You can say that again!" I say in disgust, "I'll be having this taste in my mouth for a week now! BLAH!"

The fire clears up and I see everyone's faces full of shock after seeing what you've done.

"Thanks for the meal," A cocky smirk spreads across my lips and I pop my knuckles, "I'll come in handy for when we kick your ass!"

"What the hell is going on here?! Who are these guys?!"

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu…," Happy says.

"Water does work on Umiko either…," Ali adds on.

"I-I've never seen anything this before!" Lucy stares on with astonishment.

"Now I've I got a fire in my stomach just raging to get out!" Natsu says and we both ready our fighting stance.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"WATER DRAGON ROAR!" We say at the same time. A swirling mass of water emerges from my mouth and aims straight for the twins. Combining our attacks, it causes and explosion making ship under our feet go to out. The smoke clears to reveal the crew is KO'd. Bora and Orba stand over the wreckage on their purple magic.

"H-hey boss! I swear I've seen these two before," crew member calls out as I stand up. I shadow covers my face leaving the crystal around my neck to glow brighter, "The pink hair and scaly lookin' scarf. No doubt about it-!"

"Y-yeah," Another member says, "and that girl with the sea green eyes and the glowing neckless! They have to be-!"

"The real Salamander and Serpent?!" Lucy finishes for them.

"Yeah, but Umiko is more known as the Sapphire!" Ali says

"I hope you're watchin'! Because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard looks like!" Fire circles Natsu's Fist while water circles mine and turn in to ice.

The twin yell out their own spells, "Red shower!" "Blue Shower"

Purple orbs rain down around me but I avoid them easily. I jump to Orba's height and shout, "Water Dragon's Frozen Fist!" I punch him hard to the ground and my frozen fist break. Still, in the air I call out my next move, "Water Dragon's Tail!" Water shoots up from the ocean and swirls around my tailbone and make a tail made of water. I curl up into a ball and start spinning fast. The water follows my movements and hit the ground right where Obra is. I fall to the ground by him and see he's KO'd.

"Pathetic, took him out within a few hits," I say to myself. I look down the beach and see Lucy, Ali, and Happy watch Natsu's battle.

"What about Umiko?" Lucy asks.

Ali answers proudly, "She has dragon lungs to breath in water, dragon scales to dissolve water, and dragon claws for attacking with water."

I come up to them and ask them, "What about me?"

Ali flies toward me for a hug, "We were explaining what Dragon Slayers are!"

I smile look a Lucy, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Y-yeah…" she trails off.

"Nagisa was the one who taught Umiko," Ali says.

A loud **_DONG!_** Was heard and we look to see Natsu was done.

"WOW!" Lucy says, "But they over did it!"

I look at the wreckage and smile, "Aye!" we all said.

"Quite saying Aye!"

We heard loud marching as the Rune Knights come this way. "The army?!" Lucy shouts.

"Crap we better get out of here!" Natsu practically drags Lucy along. I run with him away from the wreckage and army. _Shit, we really did it this time!_

"Where are you taking me?!" Lucy cries out.

"You wanted to go to Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asks, a huge smile breaks out on Lucy's.

"You'll love it there!" I add on.

"Alright!" Lucy perks up and runs with away with us.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 ** _(A/N): What did you think? I'm only following the anime since I don't read the manga. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave a Review!_**


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Cow

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I say. The five of us come up to the doors of the guild. Lucy's grin gets bigger and bigger with every step we take.

Natsu kicks the guild's door open and yells, "We made it back alive!"

"We're home!" Happy says.

"Hey, everyone!" I greet the guild.

"How's it going?" Ali asks.

"Hey, it's Natsu and Umiko!" "Hey guys!" "How's it hanin'?!" A collection helloes passes through guild as we walk into the building.

A certain guy with buck teeth greets us, "I heard you guys went all out in Hargeon. You had to go startin' trouble-!"

He was interrupted with a kick to the face from Natsu. The force brakes the table and sends the guy flying back.

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your ass!" A tick mark appears on Natsu as he accuses the buck tooth guy.

"You didn't have to do that, Natsu," I say to the Fire Dragon Slayer coming to his side. I turn to look down at the buck tooth guy and cross my arms, "But seriously, dude. Not cool."

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to get blamed here! I'm just passin' along a rumor I heard!" The guy raises his own tick mark. I walk from the fight I know is about to start.

"It was just a rumor?!" Natsu exclaims

"You wanna fight?!" The buck guy challenges him.

"Let's go!" In a matter of seconds, a fight breaks out. I could join in but I just got back and I want to relax.

"Now, now Natsu. I think you need to calm down-" Happy is soon interrupted by a flying body. I look over at Lucy and she's in a complete daze. I'm not sure if it's from the fight or just being in a guild.

I shrug and find Ali, "You coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here by Lucy," Ali tells me. I nod

I make my over to the bar. In her usual spot, is a brunette wearing a blue bikini top. Cana. She swings her drink around as I take a seat next to her.

"Well, if it isn't Umiko," Cana greets me and she takes a sip.

"Hey, Cana. Still getting drunk I see?" I tease with her.

Another female with white hair and bright blue eyes comes up from behind the bar, "Hello, Umiko! How was Hargeon?"

I sink lower to the bar as my mood saddens, "Hey, Mira. Hargeon was a bust."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I get you anything?"

"Just my usual." Mira sets a very large pitcher full of water on the counter with a small glass. I pour the water into the glass and drink.

Suddenly, a raven haired boy only in his underwear says, "So Natsu made it back, huh?!"

I hear Lucy squeak at the half naked man.

 ** _This is Gray Fullbuster. A very talented wizard but he tends to, uh, well he has a bad habit of taking his close off._**

"It's time we settle things once and for all!" Gray marches over to the fight.

"Grey, your clothes," Cana says nonchalantly.

"I don't have time for that!" Grey yells back.

 ** _This lovely lady is Cana Alberona. She holds the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker._**

"You see? I don't date the men here is because they have no class," Cana complains. She then proceeds to drink straight from the barrel.

"Specking of dates," Cana starts, "How come you haven't been on one, Umiko?" I turn around in my stool and lean my back against the bar.

I merely shrug, "Just not interested." I turn my attention to the fighting.

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!" Grey challenges him.

"Not until you put some close on!" Natsu shouts.

Out of nowhere, a large muscled man comes up behind the two and says, "It's only noon and you guys are whining like babies."

 ** _This brut of a man is Elfman Strauss. I muscle bound wizard who believes all you need to solve any problem are two strong fist._**

Natsu and Grey turn around and punch him in the face at the same time. _Ooo, that's gotta hurt…_

"Geez, it's so noisy around here," A ginger-haired male says sitting on a couch not far from the bar. He's wearing a puffy green jacket and has two girls sitting on his lap.

 ** _This is the lady-killer Loke. He is ranked high on the Sorcerer's Weekly Most Eligible Bachelors List._**

A glass is thrown at his forehead, leaving a red mark. I almost spit my water out from trying not to laugh. Lucy mark some in her Sorcerer's Weekly magazine.

"Are you all right?" One of the girls asks ** _._**

"I'm going to go fight. Only to protect you ladies," Loke says smoothly.

"Ahhh, Loke!" The girls say at the same time.

Loke walks towards the fight but sees me at the bar. He immediately snakes his arms around my shoulders, "So, Umiko. How about dinner tonight?"

I put my hand on his face and push him off me, "Not a chance, bub."

He then leaves me alone to go fight.

Due to my dragon hearing, I pick up what Lucy says, "What is wrong with everyone?! There's not one sane person here!"

Mira then walk behind Lucy and greets her, "Hello, are you new here?"

Lucy stares at Mira star-structed, "Its Mirajane! In the flesh!"

 ** _This is Mirajane Strauss. A beautiful wizard who is known for bikini clad spreads in Sorcerer's Weekly. She is currently an employee at Fairy Tail._**

"Uh, don't you think we should try and stop them?" Lucy nervously points at the fight.

"It's like this always around here so I just leave them alone. Besides-," She was interrupted as her brother's body came crashing down on her. I visibly wince as I've had that happen to me before.

She still continues, "- it's kind of fun, don't you think?"

As Lucy freaks out over Mira, a naked Grey crashes into her. Natsu is seen smiling and waving Greys under wear around like a prize.

"Give me back my underwear, jerk!" Grey yells at Natsu.

Lucy screams and tries to cover her eyes. Grey comically asks for Lucy's underwear. Lucy rejects and sends him flying somewhere else. That somewhere else is me. A still naked Grey lands on me and I scream out, "GET OFF ME, YOU STRIPPER!" I manage to him push off. I give him an angry look but a blush spreads across my face. His own face blushing and he walks away.

 ** _This is Umiko Amagai, one of the two Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail. Don't let her calm, cool exterior fool you as this girl loves to fight and never backs down from a challenge._**

"I swear, if one more thing hits me, there's going to hell to pay!" As if on cue, a chair hits me in the head, "That's it, I'm finishing this!" I grab the large pitcher of water and chug it down to its last drop.

"Water Dragon Roar!" I wash away all the guild members leaving only Loke, Natsu, Elfman, and Grey still standing.

"How annoying, you even dragged Umiko into this," Cana brings out her cards, "I suggest up knock it off!"

Ice starts to form around Grey, "Oh yeah, says who?!"

Elfman does a manly battle cry and his arm changes into a rock one.

Loke readies his rings, "What a nuisance."

Fire circles Natsu fist, "I'm ready for ya!"

My fist freeze into ice, "Bring it on!"

Lucy holds up Happy and Ali as a shield, "They always fight like this?!"

"Aye."

Out of the blue a giant shadow looms over us, "Will you fools stop fighting like children?!" Everyone around me start to back away. Except for me and Natsu. I punch my fist together so the ice would break off.

"He's huge!" Lucy exclaims.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here master," Mirajane says sweetly.

"M-Master?!"

Natsu starts to laugh like he won something, "You all ran off like a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round!"

"As if I would let you win, Pyro!" I yell at Natsu. Then we were both crushed under the master's foot.

"We have a new recruit?" The master asks.

"Yes, sir!" Lucy squeaks out.

I feel the pressure lifting off my back and I know the master must be shrinking. Lucy stares in astonishment as he reaches his real size. I stand up and stretch my back out and Natsu stands up beside me. I walk over beside Lucy.

''Hello there!" Master greets the blonde.

"This little guy is the master?!" Lucy asks.

"Of course he is," Mira says, "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov!"

Makarov jumps up to the second story railing. He hits his back, but he still gets up there.

"You've gone and done it again, you brats! Look at how many complains we got this time! This is the biggest pile we've got yet! Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" We all stare down in shame.

"However…," He sets the papers on fire, "I say to hell with the magic council!" He throws the flames and Natsu doesn't hesitate to jump up and eat the flames and he lands beside me. "Now listen up! Any power that surpasses reason still come from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy passes inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in sync! To preform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul!" I nod at what he is saying.

"If all we do is worry about rules, then how will we grow?! Don't let the higher ups scare you! Follow the path you believe in! That is what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He shoots up the back of his hand and points his index finger and thumb out. A huge smile appears on my face and I do the same. Everyone in the guild follows in suit with loud cheer.

…

I'm back at the bar with Cana and watching Mira give Lucy her guild mark.

"There! Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail!"

Lucy admire the pink mark on her right hand. Full of excitement, she run to Natsu at the request board, "Look Natsu! Mirajane just put the official guild mark on my hand!"

"Oh, yeah? That's great Luigi," Natsu replies nonchalantly.

"It's Lucy!"

"Don't pay attention Natsu, Lucy," I approach the two, "He's just an idiot."

Ali flies over to me and sits on my shoulder.

Lucy and I chat a little and I explain how the request board works. She walks back to the bar over where Mira is working. Natsu quickly grabs a request worth 160,000 J.

"You wanna do it?" I ask them.

He was about to answer when something picks up hearing. "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" Romeo asks the master. The Master looks down at the boy from the bar, "You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo. You're a wizard's son, have faith in your father. Now wait patiently for him."

"But sir, he said he would be back in three days. It's been nearly a week now!" Romeo pushes.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe," The master says.

"That's right! It not that far from here, so why hasn't anyone gone to look for him?!" Romeo shouts for an answer.

"Listen kid! Your father is wizard and he can handle himself. Now quite bothering me and go home," The master says bluntly.

Romeo clutches his fist does something I never I thought any would do. He punches the Master. "Jerk!" Romeo's voice echoes throughout the guild. He runs out the doors crying.

I bow my head slightly and a shadow covers my eyes. "Umiko…?" Ali calls out for me in a worried voice. Romeo… that was me not that long ago. A sharp pain shoots through my chest as _that_ memory resurfaces.

 _"_ _Mom! Where are you?! Tell me where you are! … You promised me you wouldn't leave…"_ I clutch the glowing crystal around my neck. I'll make sure that doesn't happen to anyone.

A loud crash sounds from beside me but I don't flinch or look to what I was. Because I already know. "Hey don't break the board Natsu!" Natsu gathers his stuff and walks silently out the guild. I am right there next to him every step of the way.

We come out and head in the direction of the mountain. We run into a still crying Romeo. Natsu pats his as he passes him and proceeds for the mountain. I pick up the boy and hug him, "We will him back. I promise." The six year old wraps his arms around my neck and whispers, "Thank you, Big Sister." I smile at the "Big Sister" as I always thought of him as a little brother. I put him down and catch up with Natsu.

…

 ** _~Temporary Third person~_**

"This isn't good, master. You know how they can be," Nabu (the guy who is always by the request board) warns Master Makarov, "They must be going up to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao."

"When are they ever going to grow up?" The Bucktooth guy from before asks.

"Who knows?" Nabu says, "Going after Macao will only hurt his pride."

"Remember, Nabu," The master says, "We can't choose another's path. Just leave them be.

Lucy watches as the two Dragon Slayers walk out the guild without a word. "Why did Umiko and Natsu get upset?" She asks no one in particular.

"Probably because those three have something in common," Mirajane says, "I think they see themselves in Romeo. Just because we are all part of Fairy Tail, doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss. Umiko and Natsu just so happen to share the same loss.

"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back. Well technically, he wasn't his real father, but the one that raised him. He was actually a dragon."

"He was a what?!" Lucy stares at Mira, "Natsu was really raised by a dragon?!"

Mira nods.

"A-and Umiko?"

"Her mother was a dragon too. A Water Dragon to be exact. When they were young, their dragons took them in taught them culture, language, and magic. Then one day, the dragons disappeared."

"So, those dragons must be Igneel and Nagisa…," Lucy concludes.

"Right. Natsu and Umiko live for the day when they can see their parents again."

…

 ** _~Umiko~_**

We are about to leave when a familiar comes running up. She insist that she comes long and we let her. After the carriage moves forward and Natsu immediately lets out a moan. Sighing for the umpteenth time today, I guide his head to my lap and run my hand through his hair. I used to do this a lot when we were kids.

"Why did you come?" I ask the blonde sitting across from me.

Lucy stares at us a little before replying, "Oh, uh, I thought maybe I could help." She looks down at Natsu, "You really do have a bad case of motion sickness. Just another reason to feel sorry for you!"

"Erp- what is that supposed to mean?!" Natsu groans.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Umiko! Use the spell!" Natsu begs me.

"No it shouldn't take long to get to Mt. Hakobe. We should be there in a few minutes," I tell him. On cue, the carriage comes to a stop.

"I guess we're there," Lucy says.

Natsu jumps up and runs for the door.

"Well, he revived quickly," Lucy states and walks out.

"That's Natsu…," I say with a smile.

I quickly put on the wool jacket I manage to bring over my jean one and step outside. Ali snuggles against my chest inside the coat. Once out, I am immediately met with a storm of ice and snow.

"Where the hell are we?!" Lucy tries to yell over the wind, "It's a frozen wasteland!"

"Mt. Hakobe, of course!" I yell back.

The carriage comes leaves and we walk down a slope.

"Why is it so cold?! I know we are on a mountain, but it's the middle of summer! There shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!" Lucy complains.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing," Natsu says.

"Oh please! Like you are any better!" Lucy exclaims, "How can you even handle this weather anyways!"

"Natsu has fire inside him," I inform her, "My body heat is fifteen degrees lower than normal but still need a jacket."

"Ugh! Just hand over that blanket!" Lucy grabs at the blanket on Natsu's back.

"She just keeps talking huh," Natsu comments.

"Aye," I, Happy, and Ali say simultaneously.

"Oh I know!" Lucy suddenly has an idea, "Open! Gate of the clock Constellation! Horologium!" All the sudden, clock pieces shoot to the sky. We stare in amazement as a clock descends to the ground.

Lucy gets inside the clock and moves her mouth. "Wha-? I can hear you!" Natsu says.

"She said, 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out!'," Horologium says for Lucy.

"Then why did you come along?!" I ask annoyed.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to out to a place like this?!' She inquires," Horologium says.

"You should've asked that before we came," Natsu crosses his arms, "He went to slay a Vulcan. It a big monster."

"'I want to go back to the guild!' She proclaims."

"'Go ahead and be our guest,' I say back," I say to clock.

"Aye," Happy and Ali agree.

"Macao!" Natsu shouts for him.

"Macao! Where are you?!" I shout out too. I feel a rumbling under my feet and look up. At the last second, I jump out the way of whatever came crashing down. The snow clears and reveals a big Vulcan.

"A Vulcan and it's huge!" Happy exclaims.

"Hmm?" the Vulcan sniffs the air and runs in the direction of Lucy, "Me like human woman!"

A tick mark appears on my head, "THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I?!"

"It can talk, huh," Natsu punches his fist together.

"'Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me!' She yells furiously," Horologium says for the blonde. The Vulcan disappears with Lucy in his hands.

"This is bad," Ali speaks up for the first time.

"Let's just go get her," I say.

…

 ** _~Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe~_**

We make it a cave near the summit.

"Is this where she is?" Ali ask. We hear a girl's scream.

"That's her," I answer

Natsu runs in first with the rest of us close behind.

"Hey you big ape!" Natsu yells, "Where's Macao?! TELL ME!" He then slips on the ice and slides on his and crashes into the wall.

"Why does he have to make it dramatic?" Lucy ask. I come sliding in beside, "I think he has to…"

"Alright, where is Macao?!" Yells at the money. Lucy runs behind him and I come next to him. "You can understand me, right? He's a human man!"

"Man?" The Vulcan ask confused.

"That's right! Now tell me where he is!"

Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?!" Lucy asks.

The Vulcan points to a hole in the cave, "Hey! I think he'll show me!"

"Natsu wait!" I warn the dragon slayer. He sticks his head out the whole and shouts out Macao's name. The Vulcan comes up behind him and kicks him.

"Natsu!" Me and Lucy run to the whole and watch his figure disappear. "Idiot!" I mutter.

"Me no like man!" The Vulcan dances around, "Me like woman!"

"This is bad news!" Lucy exclaims.

"Alright time to take this into our own hands," I get in my fighting stance and clench my fist.

Lucy takes out key opens a gate, "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" A huge bull with an axe on it back comes out the ground.

"Cow?" The Vulcan asks.

"I should warn you, Taurus is the strongest spirit I'm contracted with!"

"Oh Miss Lucy, I forgot what a nice figure you have. Now come over here a give me a smooooooch!" Tarsus says, "Moo! Now you have another friend with a rockin' body!"

"I thought Loke was enough, now there's a perverted cow hitting me!" I says with pure annoyance.

"No touch my woman!" The Vulcan says.

"Your woman?! Them fightin' words you moookey!" Tarsus takes his ax off his back.

"Get him!" Lucy commands.

"Water Dragon Frozen Fist!" Ice covers my fist and I charge at the Vulcan. Tarsus slams his ax into the ground causing an earth trail to follow me. I try punch him in the stomach but he jumps out the way of both the moves. He races past me and heads straight for the bull. Tarsus holds his like he's about to swing only to get kicked by Natsu.

"Natsu!" I call out.

The kick completely knocks out Tarsus.

"Hey, why are there more monsters than when I left?" Natsu asks.

"No, you idiot!" I yell at him, "The cow was one of Lucy's spirits!"

"Wait how did you get back so fast?" Lucy asks.

Natsu flashes Lucy a smile, "Happy came to save me. Thanks little buddy!"

"Aye!" Happy flies above us.

"I helped too!" Ali flies in after Happy.

"Good job, Ali," I rub her head.

"So you can't ride any kind of transportation, but flying with Happy and Ali is ok?" Lucy asks.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" Me and Natsu give the blonde a put off look, "happy and Ali aren't a mode of transportation! There are friends!"

"You're right, it was totally wrong of me to compare the two," Lucy says sarcastically.

"My woman!" The Vulcan jumps up behind Natsu slams his fist down on him. Natsu merely lift his arm above him, "Now listen here! I consider everyone at the Fairy Tail guild mu family!" The Vulcan swing his fist again and Natsu blocks it, causing him to slide back. Whether if it's gramps, Mira, or even those annoying jerks, Grey and Elfman. Umiko, Ali, Lucy, and Happy too. They are all my friends!" Fire erupts around Natsu giving him a dramatic effect, "Which is why…I am not leaving without Macao!" He kicks the Vulcan in the stomach. The Vulcan hits the ceiling and icicles rain down. The Vulcan send the icicles flying at all of us. Lucy jumps out the way, Natsu melts them with his body heat, and I focus on them. _Reverse!_ The icicles suddenly turn into water slash around me.

"How did she do that?!" Lucy exclaims.

"Umiko controls water," Ali explains, "Ice is only frozen water."

"Shouldn't you help you him," Happy asks me.

"He's got this," I simply say.

The smoke clears and revile the Vulcan with an ax. "That's not good," Natsu comments. "He got Tarsus's ax!" Lucy exclaims. The monkey swings the ax but Natsu dodges them until he, once again, slips on the ice. The Vulcan raises the ax above him to strike down Natsu. "Natsu!" I shout worriedly at him. He catches between his hands in time. "Go back Tarsus! If you go back, your ax will go too!" Lucy shouts behind me. The ax's edge lights up from Natsu's heat drips into his mouth.

"Is he heating it up with just his body heat?!"

"Uh huh."

"Oh yeah! Now I got some fire in my stomach!" Natsu then spits the metal at Vulcan. The Vulcan steps back and Natsu goes for his move, "Eat this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" His fist catch fire. Natsu punches the Vulcan and sent him flying at the wall, knocking him out. We come up to the Vulcan.

"That was fast," Ali says.

"You beat him!" Happy says.

"Yeah, but weren't we supposed to ask it where your friend is?" Lucy asks.

"Oh right…" Natsu says. I sweat-drop at him.

"I don't think he'll talk now," I say.

The Vulcan begins to glow and reveals a man with dark blue hair, a white coat and black pants.

"Macao!" Me and Natsu run to the injured man.

"Are you telling that perverted monkey was actually your friend?!" Lucy asks astonished.

"Yeah, he must have been taken over by that Vulcan," Ali says.

"Help me lay him straight! I'll heal him," I quickly say. Me and Natsu get him out of the wall and lay him down in front of us.

I finally get his wounds covered and I work on

"It looks like he put up a good fight though," Happy says.

I close my eyes and focus on my magic. A small green light appears from my hands. Little by little I feel my magic draining from me and push myself farther. "Don't push yourself, Umiko," Ali says with worry. "I-I'm fine!" I struggle to say. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots up to my head and I collapse. Natsu catches me and lays me against his chest.

"Umiko!" Ali calls my name.

"I'm ok… just tired," I say weakly, I look at down at Macao. He's still knocked out but his wounds are almost completely healed, "Sorry… I'm not able to heal him completely…"

"It's ok. You did your best, don't want you to pass out too," Natsu reassures me. I give him a small smile.

"Are you ok?" Lucy gives me a worried look.

"I just need a few minutes."

"Come on Macao! Wake up! Umiko promised Romeo we will bring you back! Romeo is waiting for you," Natsu raises his voice, "You know Umiko never goes back on her promises!"

The man stirs and says, "Natsu… Umiko?" A bright smile appears on my face and I come closer to him, "How pathetic… I defeat nineteen of them and the last one gets me. I'm so angry with myself, I can face Romeo like this…"

"Don't be like that!" I say to Macao, "You defeated nineteen of them! That's nothing to be ashamed of!"

Natsu reaches his hand out and helps Macao up. I try to get up but I'm wobbly on my legs. Luckily Natsu catches me and helps me up. "Thanks," I give him a smile and he smiles back.

"Now let's go home!" Natsu says to Macao, "Your little boy is waiting for you!"

"Wow they are amazing," Lucy mutters, "I can't even begin to compare to them…"

"Sure you can," I tell her, "You're part of Fairy Tail now!"

…

 ** _~Later that day~_**

The six of us walk down the streets of Magnolia with Natsu carrying Macao. In the distance, I see Romeo.

"Hey Romeo!" I call out to the boy.

Romeo looks up and stares at us in amazement. A teary smile spreads across his face and runs to his dad.

"Dad!" He tackles his dad to the ground, "You came back! I'm so sorry dad!"

"No, I am sorry for making you worry," Macao says.

"I can handle it! Because I'm a wizard's son!"

"Next time those bullies pick on you, tell them your old man can beat up nineteen monsters!"

We begin to walk away when we hear, "Natsu, Happy, and Umiko! Thanks for your help!"

"No problem at all, Romeo!" I call over my shoulder.

"Aye!" Happy and Ali say together.

"And you too Lucy!" Lucy waves over shoulder.

We run to the guild with nothing but grins on our faces.

 _To be continued…._

 ** _(A/N): Second episode is done! And wow! This is the fastest I ever got any favorites and follows! It really means a lot that so many people like this. Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Jalis: Are you talking about when Grey and Natsu get scared of Ezra? Well I am going to include that only because I'm following the anime. I might not make Umiko afraid of Erza like them but I am still on the fence about._**

 ** _Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!_**

 ** _Myra_**


	3. Episode 3

"Natsu! I can walk on my own!" I try to pry my wrist out of the Fire Dragon Slayer's iron grip, "And why the hell did you wake me up so early?!"

"Come on! It's not that early," Natsu lets go of my wrist and gives me a cheery smile, "It's only 10:30."

Ali lazily flies behind us and rubs her eyes, "Too early…"

I slouch and pout, "We've been best friends for seven years, you should know by now that I'm not a morning person."

"Aye…" Ali agrees sleepily.

"Why are we walking along the canal anyway?" I look at all the beautiful apartment buildings and bridges passing by. I never really been to this part of Magnolia since I live at the Fairy Hills Girl's Dormitory. But I sometimes come down here to shop.

"Lushy livshs here!" Happy's voice is muffled by the fish in his mouth.

"And why are we going to Lucy's?"

"We want her to join our team!" Natsu says cheerfully, "And take her on the job we chose yesterday."

"So why am I coming?"

"We're practically already in a team, why not make it official?"

"Hmmm, ok. I don't see why not."

"This is the place I think," Natsu stops in front of a two-story red brick building.

"She lives in one of these apartments?" I ask. I grab a half sleeping Ali and position her on my shoulder.

"Yup! Right in this window!" Natsu points to a slightly open window above us.

"And you know this, how?"

"Mira told us! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy grabs Natsu by his scarf and flies into the open window.

"Hey! You can't just barged into people's homes!" I know my cries are useless. I let out a sigh and back up to the canal's edge. I sprint head on and run a few steps up the wall. I catch the window seal's edge and pull myself up into the room. The room holds a small bed, desk, and doors going to different rooms.

I sweatdrop as Natsu already has food everywhere, "Don't you think we should've knocked?"

"She'll be fine with this!" Happy replies.

"Just because me and Umiko are ok with it doesn't mean Lucy will be," Ali finally wakes up.

They ignore us as they continue to eat. I and Ali look to each other and just shrug. _Can't beat 'em, join 'em!_ I sit on the arm of the chair that Natsu is taking up and make sandwich. _Man, I'm starving!_ I hear shuffling in another room. _Lucy must be up._

A door opens and reveals a very happy Lucy in a towel. Her expression immediately changes to shocked one. "… My bedroom!" Lucy shouts out as if finishing a sentence.

"Hey!" Natsu gives her big smile.

"Morning!" I greet the blonde.

Lucy proceeds to kick Natsu and Happy into a nearby wall with a furious look on her face. Me and Ali mange to duck in time. "Get the hell out of here, you jerks!" Lucy yells furiously at us.

Natsu rubs his red cheek, "Geez, we just came over to check out your new place."

"What you call 'checking out', I call barging in!" Lucy points accusing at the two.

"I told you we should've knocked," I say still eating.

"Come on, we were just trying to be friendly…" Natsu says.

"This is a serious invasion of my privacy!" Lucy growls.

"Nice place you got here," Happy and Ali absentmindedly scratches the walls. "Yeah!"

"I wanna keep it that way!" Lucy exclaims.

"Ali! You're not a kitten anymore! Stop scratching the walls!" I scold the feline. She give me a sad look and walks away slowly.

"Hey, what's this?" Natsu picks a pile of papers off the desk.

Lucy gasps and kicks Natsu away, "NOTHING!" She scoots away from us and clutches the papers close to her chest.

"So you would kick him in the face over 'nothing'," I quote the blonde.

"Yeah maybe I would!" Lucy says, "Will you please leave now?!"

"But your place is way more fun!" Natsu relies cheerfully.

"I hate boys!"

"Not to interrupt or anything, but you might want to get some clothes on…" I suggest.

Lucy lets out a squeak and runs to her bathroom.

* * *

She comes back wearing a red shirt and jean shorts. She also has her hair tied back into two pig tails. She sits across us with and irritated look on her face.

"Look, I just moved in and I'm not ready for guest. So how about you drink your tea and get out?"

"Talk about cold hearted," Natsu mutters me.

"Looks like she's not a morning person either," I mutter back.

"Ice cold," Happy says.

"Yeah…" Ali agrees.

"Watch it cats!" Lucy growls at the two cats.

"Oh I know," Natsu perks up, "Why don't you show me and Umiko all those little key you have?"

"Yeah, I have been curious about them," I say.

"For your information, they're called celestial spirits," Lucy say annoyingly.

"How many of these Celestial spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy asks.

"Six so far!" Lucy suddenly changes her mood as she lift up her keys. _This girl has serious mood swings…_ She then lays out her keys: three silver and three gold, "Not to brag or anything, but I even have a couple different types of them. The silver keys are the ones you can find in the magic shops. I have Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, and Lyra the Harp. But the gold keys are super rare! There are twelve total that open the gates of the Zodiac. I've got Tarsus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Barrier, and Cancer the Giant Crab."

Natsu and Happy drool at the mention of a crab, "A giant crab?!"

"GIANT CRAB LEGS!"

"You're not eating the crab!" I hit the back of Natsu's head.

"I don't think I ever seen two people love food as much as these two," Lucy comments.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I sigh.

"That reminds me, I need to make a contract with the key I bought in Hargeon. I don't suppose you guys are interested in seeing a Celestial Wizard make contract with a spirit!" Lucy says.

"I hope it's not some gory blood bath!" Happy whispers.

"Well, it sounds like a pain in butt to me," Natsu whispers back.

I sweatdrop and whisper to the two, "She can probably hear you…"

"I can hear you!" Lucy answers my earlier statement.

"Alright pay attention:

I call upon thee,

In the world of the Celestial Spirits,

I beckon you at my side at once,

Pass through the gate!" A bright light surrounds Lucy, "Open! Gate of Canis Minor! Nikora!"

Several golden strings of light circle around the gate circle and reveal… a tiny dancing snowman. I just raise an eyebrow. _This is it? I was expecting something bigger. But I guess it's cute…_

"Nice try!" The boys say in unison.

"Shut up! I meant to do that!" Lucy yells at the two.

"You're so loud!" I yell out randomly.

"I AM NOT!" The blonde contradicts herself.

"Uh-huh," I roll my eyes.

She then does a 180 and hugs the shivering snowman to chest, "Oh you're such a cutie patodie!"

"It doesn't take much magic power to get these through the gates. So a lot of wizards keep them as pets."

Happy leans over and whispers to Ali, "You know, this whole pet thing doesn't settle well with me!"

"Yeah, not with a master like Luigi!" Ali whispers back.

"My name is Lucy and I can still hear you," Lucy says irritability. She crouches down to the spirits level, "So let's start. Are you free on Mondays?" Lucy continues as the little snowman nods.

During the whole thing we sit at the table bored.

"Man this is boring," Natsu comments.

"You can say that again," I say.

"Great that just about does it," Lucy finally finishes.

"That was easy," Ali says.

"It may seem silly to you but it's really important. You see, a Celestial Wizard contract is based on the promises made by the wizard and spirit. Which I why I always keep my promises. Got it?"

"Yup," I say not really paying attention.

"Now I just need a good name to come up with," Lucy thinks for a few seconds.

"Isn't it Nikora?" I ask.

"No that's the species. Oh I know: Plue!"

"Plue, huh?" The boys ponder on the name.

"I think it's like the cutest name ever! Right, Lil' Plue?!"Lucy says in a baby voice.

"Is he cool with that?" I question the blonde.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"So even though his sign is the little dog, he doesn't bark?" Happy asks.

"Well I don't see you and Ali meowing over there." Plue gets up from the blondes lap and starts dancing around. Me and Natsu stare down at the little one.

"Man, your right Plue!" Natsu says.

"It's defiantly settled now!" I agree with Plue.

"You guys can understand him?!" Lucy exclaims.

Natsu then creepily stares at Lucy. "Blink Natsu!" I instruct the Salamander.

"What is he's deal?" Lucy mutters.

His face brakes put into a smile, "Ok then it's settled! You're both going to be part of our team!"

"Go Team!" Happy and Ali jump up.

"Your team?" Lucy asks confused.

"Aye! Even though everyone in the guild is allied to each other, people who get really get along get together to form team within the guild. That way if a job is hard to take on, you can take it on as a team," The blue cat explains cheerfully.

"Me and Natsu are more or less unofficially a team. We just take jobs on ourselves sometimes. So we would like to make it official with you," I say.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Lucy says with determination. She does a handshake with Natsu then with me.

"Cool, so you're going to work with us?" I ask.

"Yup you have my word!" Lucy confirms.

Plue, Happy, and Ali jump up in excitement.

"Alright team, let's get started! I have our first job right here!" Natsu holds up the flyer that we chose yesterday.

"Wow, it's happening so fast!" The blonde then snatches the request out of his hands. I and Natsu share an evil glint in our eyes.

"So it's in Shirotsume, huh?" Lucy reads on the paper, "No way! 200,000 J just for taking a book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue?!"

"Should be a piece of cake, right?" Natsu says.

Lucy smile from before slightly falls when she reads the rest, "Uh, Please note: Everlue is a dirty old man who is currently looking for maids with blonde hair?!"

"We know a blonde haired girl, don't we?" Natsu says.

"Uh huh! And I bet we can find a maid uniform!" Happy agrees with him.

Lucy starts to shack out of fear. I come over and ruffle her hair and say to her teasingly, Thanks to you, know I don't have to wear a stupid blonde wig!"

"What I would have given to see that!" Ali exclaims from my shoulder.

"Whose side are you on?" I question the cat.

"Why sneaky little- THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lucy screams.

"It a good thing Celestial Wizards never go back on their word!" Natsu starts.

"Cause now you're stuck with us!" I finished and give the blonde a closed eyed smile.

"BUT YOU TRICKED ME!" The blonde screams once again.

"Oh lighten up, would ya? Now try getting into character and address Happy here as your master!" Natsu teases.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride, master? Anything I can get you?" Lucy says sarcastically, fully enjoying the situation. She had also changed in to a pink top and black skirt.

"I could really use a barf bag right about now!" Natsu groans.

"Not on me you're not!" I exclaim since I'm sitting next to him.

"I'm the master, I give the orders!" Happy shout out, upset.

"Shut up cat!"

Ali and I sweatdrop at the three, "Never a dull moment, huh?"

"Yeah," Ali agrees with me.

Lucy suddenly quiets down, "Hey, Guys?"

I and Natsu look at the blonde, "Yeah?" Natsu says sickly.

"I was just wondering why picked to join your team?" Lucy inquires.

"Cause you seem like a nice person," Natsu answers.

"Yeah!" I agree with the pinkette, "Plus you're kinda fun to be around!"

"I already know it'll never boring around here now!" Ali says from my lap.

The blonde blushes a little.

"But you're just so weird!" Natsu then adds.

"Way to ruin it, fire breathe!" I say out of annoyance.

"You would've said the same thing, seaweed brain!"

"Anyway!" Lucy says loudly and distracting the two of us, "I supper stoked about this being my first real job. I know I'm going to rock it!"

Happy speaks for the first time, "Really? I thought you were mad."

"Yeah I was at first. But if this perv likes pretty girls then I'm perfect for the job, right?!"

"All you humans look alike to me…" Happy says while bringing down Lucy. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I think we need to work out the pay scale. If I'm doing all the work then it should be 60: 10: 10: 10: 10!"

"You only want 10%?" Happy asks.

"I'M THE 60!"

* * *

 _~Town of Shirotsume~_

The five of us finally make it to the designation and are now walking among the busy streets.

"Last time I'm riding one of those!" Natsu still tries to recover from his sickness.

"You say that every time," Happy and Ali walk together behind us.

"Man I'm starving."

"I second that!" I feel my stomach age with hunger, "I didn't have time to eat breakfast!"

"Then just drink a lot of water!" Ali suggest.

"No! If people see me drink eight gallons of water at a time, I'll look like a weirdo!"

"Can't you just eat your fire and water?" Lucy asks.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea! Why don't you just eat Plue or that cow while we're at it?" Natsu answers irritability.

"Why the hell would do something like that?!" Lucy asks completely shocked.

"It's kind of the same thing."

Sigh and explain to the blonde how we can't eat our own element unless it is outside our body.

"So you can eat fire and water but not your own?" She sums it up, "Last kind of lame."

"Well sorry if we don't exactly meet your standards!" I retort back.

"Whoa Umiko!" Ali tries to calm me down. I know Lucy knows next to nothing about us, but she can keep those thoughts to herself.

Natsu then spots a restaurant not far ahead, "Let's stop here!"

"Yay food!" Ali and I say in unison.

"Nah I'm good," Lucy walks off, "But you four enjoy!"

"What is with her? We should eat to together as a team?" Natsu asks while he crosses his arms.

I merely shrug, "Whatever, more for us!"

* * *

Within half an hour we have piles of food in front of us. We immediately dove in. I know what you're thinking: "Wow, she has an appetite just like Natsu's!" Well, yes and no. I do love food but I can spend every waking minute thinking about food like those two over there. But I have been told I consume more than that of the average person, but I blame the dragon in me.

Natsu sits across me with Happy to the left of me and Ali to the right.

"I'm so hungry I can eat a cow!" I exclaim.

"Mm-hmm!" Ali hums in agreement.

"Thisss shure ish good, Happy!" Natsu's voice is muffled by the food he keeps scarfing down, "Save the greasy one for Lucy!"

"From the looks of it that's what she likes!" Happy states.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?!" A familiar voice comes up behind me. I look behind me and see Lucy in pig tails and a maid uniform. "Come on, boys.~ I know I look super cute in this~!"

The boys stare in shock. Ali and I just share a worried expression. Lucy then does a 'notice me senpai' dance, "Are you done with the food master? Or do you need more? Your wish is m command~!" Lucy asks in small voice.

Natsu and Happy whisper behind me, "What do we do? We were joking about the costume but she took it seriously!" Happy whispers.

I guess we'll just have to go along with it!" Natsu whisper yells. I nod.

"I can still hear you!" Lucy say for the third time today.

* * *

We arrive at the house of the client and are sitting across from the couple.

"My name is Kabby Melon. Nice to meet you," A well-dressed older man says. He has grey hair and a black stub for a mustache.

"He said Melon! You have a delicious name!" Happy and Natsu says.

"Quite being rude guys!" I say to the two. Why does this always happen when go on missions?!

"Don't worry, I get that a lot," Mr. Melon dismisses the comment, "First things first, allow me tell you about the job. It's pretty straight forward: Duke Everlue holds a book called Daybreak. I want you to find it and burn it."

"No prob!" Natsu says as he hold finger with fire dancing above it, "I can burn the whole place if you want!"

"We could always drown the place too!" I put my palm out and small orb of water hovers over it.

"I'm not going to jail because the two of you!" Lucy exclaims. She the then turn to the man, "May I ask why sir?"

"For 200,000 J, who the hell cares?" Natsu comments.

"The reward has been raised to 2,000,000 J," Mr. Melon says.

"WHAT?! 2,000,000 J?!" We shout out in utter shock.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew," Mr. Melon says.

"2,000,000 J split five ways?! Wow I stink at math but that's a lot!" Natsu shouts out in astonishment.

"That is easily gives us 400,000 J each!" I shout out while daydreaming about the money. Ali sits in my lap with her eyes swirled, "Adding that with the money we have, we'd have the whole year covered for rent!"

"Oh, I get! Natsu and I get 1,000,000 and Umiko and Ali get 1,000,000! And Lucy gets all the rest," Happy suggest.

"That sure sound fair to me!" Natsu says.

"Aye!" The three of us say at the same time.

"THAT LEACES ME WITH NOTHING!" Lucy screams.

We all calm down and Lucy proceeds, "Why did you raise the reward?"

Mr. Melon clutches his fist together and has a pained expression on his face, "Well, because it mean that much to me. That book must be destroyed no matter the cost."

Fire erupts around Natsu and freaks Lucy out. He stands up in determination, "Alright, I'm all fired up now!"

"Yeah!" Water spirals around me as I stand up too, "This will be easy! Let's go!" We both grab Lucy by the wrist and drag her with us.

"Wait a sec!" Lucy tries to protest.

* * *

 _~Duke Everlue's Residence~_

Lucy walks up to the Mansions gates. Me, Natsu, Ali and Happy hid behind some bushes and trees no far behind.

"Excuse me?" Lucy shout to get someone's attention, "I heard there was an opening for a maid's position? Hello?"

Look onto the blonde. I narrow my eyes, "Do you think she can do this?"

"Why would she be?" Natsu looks me.

"I don't know but something seems off…" I trail off.

"If you want. We can put in a blonde wig and make you go out there," Natsu offers.

I elbow him hard in the stomach, "Yeah, right!"

He only laughs and puts his arm around his my shoulders and brings me close, "Come on! I'm just messin' with ya!"

I laugh and roll my eyes playfully, "I know, I know!"

"You like each other~!" Happy and Ali say to us. We laugh it off since they have been doing that for years.

A large rumble causing us to break away from other. We turn our attention back to Lucy and see the ground near her move. Out of nowhere, a huge maid with pink hair comes flying out the ground and lands in front of Lucy.

In a deep voice, the lady asks, "So you're a maid?"

"Y-yeah," Lucy says nervously.

"I guess you're because you saw the ad the master placed in the paper?" The maid asks.

Another figure shoots out the ground and lands beside Lucy. "Ohohoh, Did I hear someone say master?!" A short man with comb over and large mustache asks. _Duke Everlue, I guess…_

"Let's see here," The duke examines Lucy.

"Well I sure hope you like what you see~" Lucy says in flirty, yet strained, voice.

"I'll pass. Now scram, ugly!" Everlue says dismissively. Lucy give him a shocked look at the word ugly.

The huge maid picks Lucy up by waist and says, "You heard him. Get out of here, ugly." Lucy flinches at the word again.

"I knew we should've gone with Umiko," Natsu whispers beside me.

"Aye." "Yeah." Happy and Ali say.

"No way in hell am I going near that pervert!" I whisper yell at the three.

"Sorry," The Duke recaptures our attention, "But of man of my status has certain standards to up hold." Then four women come up behind them. I cringe at how unattractive they are.

"That's why I only hire the fairest of the fair!"

"HUH?!" Lucy stares at the unattractive women.

The four gather around him and complement the duke while calling Lucy ugly. The duke and his maids disappear leaving a crying Lucy with us.'

"You just couldn't do, could ya?" Natsu asks rather harshly.

"I tried! But that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it him in the ass!" Lucy whines.

"Just get over it!" I yell at the blonde, "Right now we need to find another way in."

"Then we'll have to go to ol' plan T!" Natsu states as his punches his fist into his palm.

"Really that, plan again?" I question the fire breather.

"Yeah that big fat jerk is going to pay for this!" the girl agrees without know what it is, "Wait what is plan T?"

"TAKE 'EM BY STORM!" Ali and Happy say together.

"That's not a plan!"

After arguing for few minutes we just settle with sneaking in. Ali and Happy flies us up to the roof. Natsu works on using his fire to melt the glass.

"You know, this isn't really taking them by storm," Natsu whines, "I think we should've busted right through the door."

"I'm not going to jail because of you!" Lucy says.

"I'll have to agree Natsu," I say. Then I question the blonde, "I thought you wanted revenge."

"Oh I'll get it. Not only am I going to burn the book but I'm going to use his tooth brush to clean the toilet!"

"That's disgusting!" Ali says.

"Totally gross!"

We enter inside a room that looks to be some kind of storage room.

"What is place, some weird store room?" Lucy points out. I come up behind her.

"RAHHH!" Out of now where, comes out a blue cat with skull jumps out. Me and Lucy scream while hugging each other. I calm down and push Lucy of me. Aggravated now I run after, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Natsu help!" Happy flies around Natsu. I was about to do the same when the fire dragon slayer grabs me by the waist. He laughs as I struggle out of his grip, "Let go, Pyro!"

"No way, Hydro Head!" He then puts me in a headlock.

With more kicking and shouting he finally lets me go. He smiles and turn to Happy, "Nice one buddy!"

"AYE!" Happy says triumphantly.

I sigh and say, "Let's just move one." We look for a while for any kind of bookshelf or library. We come up empty when we only find creepy statues and golden toilets. We quietly go down an open room which I guess is the entrance hall.

"So we have to look in all the rooms?" Natsu questions, "I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell where the book is."

"Isn't that kind of extreme," I ask the Natsu.

"Not if we want the book now…" _There's not getting through to him._

"Plus the whole point is not to be seen, dumbass. You have to be stealthy like a ninja," Lucy says. The two boys perk up.

"Did she just say 'ninja'," Ali asks worriedly.

"She said 'ninja'," I confirm for her.

Ali sighs and says, "Oh no?"

"What?" Lucy asks puzzled.

I point at the boys in front of us. "Like a real ninja…" Natsu mumbles. He then brings his scarf up to cover the lower half of face. All the sudden, the ground moves in front of us the ugly maids from before jump out.

"Intruders, Virgo!" The all say.

"Let's crush them!" The pink haired one orders.

"Finally some action!" I yell and get in my fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Ali shouts with excitement.

"RAHHH!" Happy scares the four smaller maids. I take the time to hit them with an attack. I jump after the girls as water spins around me in a cone shape. "Water Dragon Water Drill!" I head-butt the group and send them flying.

"FLYING VIRGO ATTACK!" I deep voice echoes from behind me. I turn around and see Natsu getting squished under the huge woman. Ali, Lucy and Happy stare in shock while I muffle a laugh. _He's fine!_

"You can take that mask off now," Lucy says to Happy.

The maid's body moves as Natsu struggles a bit then lunges the woman into the air. His foot lights up in flames and his kicks the body away. "Yeah, Natsu!" I cheer for him.

The then talks in some foreign accent and gets in a ninja formation, "We must not let ourselves be seen, for we are ninja!"

"Ninja!" Happy says it in the same voice.

I sweatdrop, "Uh let's just move on…"

"Ninja are supposed to quiet guys…" Lucy says defeated.

We open a door in not far from us. Inside is are bookshelves reaching to the ceiling with hundreds of books in them.

"Finally, a library!" Ali says in relief.

"There are many books in this library," Natsu says in his ninja voice.

"You can cut it out now," I suggest.

"Whoa… Who would've thought Everlue was a major book worm?" Lucy says out loud.

Natsu puts scarf back around his neck and jumps up, "Let's start looking!"

We spread out through the library. Ali helps by flying me to different shelves that might have daybreak. Fifteen minutes pass without a single trace. "How are we supposed to find this stupid book?!" Lucy whines from the ladder.

"Oh, this one is shiny!" Look over to where Natsu is. He holds up a yellow book but I can't see the cover.

"Natsu, quit getting so distracted," Ali sets me down and I walk over to him.

"Can you get serious and find the one we need!" Lucy yells at them. I finally see the cover he's holding. I gasp, "It's Daybreak!"

"You found it!" Lucy says full of surprise.

"Natsu found it?!" Happy and Ali asks in unison.

"I did?!" Natsu asks not believing himself.

"2,000,000 J here we come!" Lucy says greedily.

"Light it up!" I order as Natsu sets his hand on fire.

"Wait a sec!" Lucy snatches the book from him, "I didn't know it was written by Kemu Zaleon!"

"Who?" We ask.

"He was a wizard and an amazing novelist!" Lucy hugs the book close to her chest, "I've read every one of his books and I'm positive this is an unpublished one!"

"Who cares? It all just burns the same way to me!" Natsu holds out a flame.

"Don't you dare touch it!" Lucy freaks out, "This is a valuable piece of ligature. Get away, pyro!"

"What about our mission?" Happy asks darkly.

"Forget about it!"

I sigh and look at Ali. She nods. She then flies over and snatches the book from Lucy and tosses it into my hands. "Hey!" Lucy protest.

I hold the book up and an orb of water appears above it, "Just wet it and rip the pages out. It still won't be readable." The blonde tackles me and rips the book from my hands, "DON'T GET IT WET EITHER!"

"Failure is not an option!" Ali states.

She starts to back away as the four of us come closer. "Come on, guys! Let's just say we burned it! I'll keep it a secret!" Lucy begs us.

"We don't like lying…," I start.

"And we're not starting now," Natsu finishes.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice echoes through the room. The ground in front of me gives out and out jumps a large mustached pervert.

"So you thieves look to steal the Daybreak from me, Boyoyoyo!" Everlue inquires.

"See slowpoke?! This is all your fault!" Natsu blames the celestial wizard.

"Ah, sorry about that," Lucy somewhat apologizes.

"You would think it would be easier to go there the door," Ali mutters to me.

"I knew all you low life wizards were coming around to steal something of mine. I never would've thought it would be that stupid book," Everlue says.

"'Stupid'?" I quote the Duke, "What's so special about this book?"

"That works out great!" Lucy says, "If it's so stupid, then is fine if I keep it?"

"No it's mine!" The Duke whines like a child, "It's mine so get your grubby hands off it!"

"Greedy ass," Lucy insults the duke.

"Shut up, ugly," Everlue retorts.

"Just hand over the book and get it over with," Natsu says with annoyance at the situation. I cross my arms as he lights up his hand.

"No way! I'm not giving it to you!" Lucy whines.

"Lucy!" Natsu gives her an aggravated glare, "This our job!"

"Quit acting like a fucking child and give the book to us!" This girl is getting on my last fucking nerve!

"Well at least let read it first!" The blonde sits down and starts reading.

"READ IT NOW?!" We yell out.

"I've had enough!" Everlue becomes angered, "How dare you put your hands on my possessions! Now come forth Vanish Brothers!"

As if on cue, the bookshelves behind us and revel two men. One man is really tall with dark blue shooting out in different ways. The other one is shorter than the other. He has black hair tied back in a braid and shows some kind of red tattoos. The weird thing is the large frying pan behind him.

"You called master?" The shorter calls.

"Can you believe these little punks are from the Fairy Tail guild?" The taller one says, "Talk about a bunch of runts."

I stare down at the two and notice something: Their mark.

"That mark means they're from the Southern Wolves! A mercenary guild!" Happy informs us.

"So you got body guards, do ya?" Natsu stares at the two.

"Boyoyoyo, the Southern Wolves are always looking for fresh game. Say your prayers thieves!" Everlue says.

"Hey, try and hold them off for a while," Lucy says to me and Natsu, "I'm not sure but I think this book holds some kind of secret."

"Right!"

"I'm going after the girl!" Everlue sinks to the ground, "Make sure they don't leave here!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Happy, go help Lucy," Natsu tells his partner.

"Are you sure you don't need me here?"

"No, I'll be just fine," Natsu starts to stretch.

"Ali go with them!" I tell the white and orange cat.

"Yeah!" Ali takes off after Happy and Lucy.

"You sure talk a big game for such small guy," The tall one states.

"I think we should put them in their place," The shorter one says, "So you're a fire wizard?"

"Yeah but how do you know that?" Natsu asks.

"We saw the fire around your les while fighting Virgo," The tall one answers and he turns to me, "And we saw water around your body while knocking out those maids. It obvious that you two are ability type wizards."

"Then you should know he's not alone in this," I glare at the two.

"Let's see what happens when play with fire!" Fire explodes around him and fire light up around his fist. I jump away from the intense flames. "YOU GET BURNED!" He lunges himself at them only for his fist to be blocked by the frying pan. "Sorry to break it to you kid, but fire wizards are what we are good at," The shorter one hits him with the pan and sends Natsu flying back, "Very good at." The tall one jumps up to kick Natsu but he jumps out the way.

"Then how about water?!" I jump over the man and Natsu with ice covering my fist. I am able to punch the shorter one in the face. He tries to hit me with the pan but I use it to jump back to Natsu. "Water may come as a challenge but I know we can overcome it," The short one states. The short one quickly comes up behind us and sends us flying through the doors. I manage to catch the railing and Natsu lands on a statue's tongue.

"Umiko!" Natsu shout worriedly at me. "I'm fine!" I use the bottom of the railing to backflip over to him. The brothers come out and start speaking, "Fairy Tail might be a big time guild and all but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us!"

"Ha!" Natsu laughs at the brothers, "If that was your best then you're dead wrong!"

"Hey Natsu, don't think it's time to show them that Dragons always take over wolves?" I ask Natsu.

"They really think they can beat us?!" I taller one says.

"Do you happen to know what a wizards greatest weakness is are?" The shorter brother asks.

Natsu pales, "Are you talking motion sickness?!" I sweatdrop at the idiot. _Are you serious?_

"Oh, no."

"Is he making fun of us?!"

"Their weakness is," The short one crouches, "their bodies!" He jumps from the railing to try and strike us. We jump out the way so he instead breaks the tongue in half. "Since wizards focus so intensely on honing their mental abilities," The blacker haired brother starts. The blued haired on picks up, "The neglect their physical abilities leaving them physically weak!" He sends a punch aiming for Natsu. Natsu dodges the fist only for me to get hit instead. "AHH!" I yell out in pain as I hit the wall behind me and I sink to the ground.

"Umiko!" Natsu calls out for.

"I'm fine!" I reassure him, "Focus on brothers instead!"

"But focus more on our physical abilities, giving us more strength and speed then you!" The short one says.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Natsu says mockingly, "Now shut up and let's dance!"

"Hey, bro, combo attack?" The tall one suggest.

They prepare for what I guess is their 'combo attack' until I interrupt them. "Why don't you shut up and look around you?!" My voice echoes through the room, "You may right about somethings, but you can tell with the unpredictable waves of the ocean!" I stand with my feet apart and hands out in front of me. "Water Dragon Hydro Pump!" I swirling mass of water shoots out from my hands and lands on the brothers. I slide back a few inches as built up pressure escapes from inside me.

The brothers are on the floor and soaked. "Finish it Natsu!" The fire dragon slayer smirks before calls out his next move, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Fire comes off his arms and surround the whole area. "Water Lock!" A bubble of water protects me from the fire. I feel the ground around me shake from the intense flames.

The water around me disappears to show the brother smoked. The whole place is smoking for that matter! Natsu looks around with a slight pout, "Did I overdo it again?"

I sigh, "It wouldn't be a normal day if we don't wreak something."

 _To be continued…._

* * *

 ** _(A/N): So here's the third chapter! There's not much fluff in this one but I couldn't think of anything to write! And yeah I know the battle is not the same, but really I wanted to end quicker._**

 ** _Updates will be slow since my school started not that long ago. As for now, studies come first!_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Jalis: Yup she can heal! As it was said before, her external healing powers are weak. Hence the part when she collapses but merely healing some wounds._**

 ** _Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave a review!_**

 ** _Myra_**


	4. Eipsode 4

**_Review Responses:_**

 ** _Savage Kill: Of course she will! For now, I'm trying to establish relationships with her and other characters. Easily, I can say "Oh she's best friends with this person, but she hates that person!" Nope, I like to see "evidence" of these relationships. Since I'm only on the beginning episodes, there really isn't a lot I can do to change battles! (Really I'm trying to get her in any battle…)_**

 ** _Jalis: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story and character. Umiko is kinda based a little on my personality, I'm just writing how I would react in some situations. And man do I have something plan for when Acnologia attacks! Oh, is it ok if I vent out my frustrations of Lucy to you? (Swearing to be expected!) Ahem, *clears throat* Lucy! Get your_** **fucking** ** _head out of your_** **fucking** ** _ass,_** **AND ACTULALLY FIGHT!** ** _There is no reason for you to play the fucking "damsel in distress" game! You have 10 out of 12 of the zodiac keys so fucking use them! You are supposed to be one of the strongest Celestial Wizards out there just because of that! Yukino is stronger than you, and that's only because she knows martial arts! It really doesn't help me that Natsu is always around you so I have to force Umiko to help protect you! (If you haven't read my profile, this is an OC x Natsu story so Lucy_** ** _will_** ** _be with someone else). Thank you Jalis!_**

* * *

Episode 4: Dear Kaby

"Well, that's done," I say while staring down at burned remains that used to be the Vanish Brothers.

"That'll teach 'em," Natsu says confidently.

"Don't you think you went overboard?" I cross my arms at the Dragon Slayer, "You didn't need to use your wing attack. We've dealt with powerful enemies before, those brothers were barely a challenge!"

"You're the one to talk! Hydro Pump is one of your strongest spells, why did you use that?!"

"Because I wanted to get the stupid battle over with!" I turn around walk away from him, passing the body of Virgo. I really don't want to argue right. If you're worried about the argument, don't be. We've had _far_ worst!

"Hey, where're you going?!" Natsu demands as pulls my shoulder around to face him.

"I'm looking for Lucy and the others," I say simply. Natsu was about to say something until we feel a slight rumble around us. I look pass Natsu and my eyes widen. Around Virgo is a shining light, the same kind of light that appears when Lucy calls a spirit. She gets up and starts sinking into the ground slowly.

"Crap, she's getting up!" Natsu says.

"She must be summoned by the duke! That must be where Lucy is!" I conclude, "Quick, grab on!" Natsu does as I say and we both jump on the back of the huge maid. Instead of dirt and rocks I'm instead met with a rainbow of colors. This only last about three seconds, but I could've swore I saw rainbows and millions of stars. More rainbows of light blind me and I close my eyes. Within a few seconds, I smell something horrible. My face scrunches as I try to block the foal odder from my sensitive nose. I'm in a sewer.

"Natsu?!" A familiar voice calls out.

I open my eyes to see Lucy, Ali, Happy, and… and a crab? I smile, "Hey guys!"

"Umiko?! How did you get here?" Ali asks full of shock.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The duke asks.

"What are you two doing up there?!" Lucy asks as well.

"Well, we saw her get up and all the sudden, we ended up here!" Natsu explains.

"So grab onto her inside the house?! But that means you passed through the spirit gate with her!"

"Uh, is that bad?" I ask cautiously.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Lucy! What do I do now?" Natsu looks to her for orders.

"Uh, finish what you started!"

"Virgo, clean up this mess!" Everlue orders Virgo.

Natsu and I jump off the giant's back. I run to where the others just in case of injuries. "As you wish master!" Virgo bring down her beefy fist on Natsu. "Now I'm fired up! Fire Dragon Roar!" Fire spreads across Natsu's section of the sewer.

"Ali, Happy!" I run up to the two. I crouch down to they're level, "Are you ok? No injuries?"

"We're ok Umiko!" Ali cheers, "But Happy really stinks!"

I take a quick waft of Happy and my pupils dilate, "Gross, Happy! You smell like the sewer! I'm giving you the bath later."

"No!" the blue cat cries out.

I look behind me and see a bald man and Natsu on top a smoldering Virgo. The building rumbles from all the holes in it. "Let's get out of here!" We all rush out just in time to see the mansion collapse.

Natsu stands proudly beside me with his hands behind his head, "I like your style: out with a bang! You're defiantly going to fit right in at Fairy Tail!"

"But aren't we supposed to not destroy stuff?" Ali asks from my shoulder.

"Heh, we should know by now it's impossible not to destroy something!" I say with a laugh.

"I just hope I don't get blamed for this!" Lucy whines.

…

 ** _~ At the "Melon Estate"~_**

Lucy hands Daybreak to Mr. Melon, "But I requested this book to be destroyed… Why are you handing it back to me completely unscathed?"

"If you really want to burn, then I would rather you do it yourself," Lucy replies calmly.

Mr. Melon clutches the book out of anger, "I certainly will! I never wanted to see this trash in the first place!"

"I completely understand why you would feel that way, Kaby. You want to protect your father's legacy!" Lucy says with confidence, "Because you're really Zaleon's son, aren't you?"

The four of us look at Lucy in amazement, "huh?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Have you read it yourself?"

"No, I could never bring myself to do it. My father told me it was trash."

Natsu takes an angry step forward, "You were just going to burn it!"

"I was…"

Natsu eyes dilate at the man's words. He catches the man by his collar, "Without even look to see what's inside?! That was the last book your dad wrote, right?! Some of us would kill for something like that!"

"That's enough!" I hug Natsu from behind and him the older man, "Let Mr. Melon explain himself!" I whisper the last part in his ear, "I know what you're feeling… but please… not now!" I press forehead against his shoulder and my grip around him tightens as I grit my teeth. I single tear rolls down my cheek.

 _Mom… What is with me? I've thinking more about her lately… The anniversary is almost here._

He must've seen my tear because he turns around and brings me into a tighter hug. He guides us away from Kaby and Lucy.

Mr. Melon starts to speak, "Please, that book caused great heartache and shame to my family. It's was thirty-one years ago-"

He goes on saying how when Zaleon returned, he was so disgusted with himself that went as far as chopping his right arm off so he won't right ever again.

I calmed down during Mr. Melon's story and I sit on the couch. Natsu has his arms crossed angrily with his back to the couple. I look at him in worry. When he wouldn't meet my eyes I just looked down sadly. I another tear rolls down my cheek. "Umi…?" A small voice in my lap calls for me.

 _Why that hell am I so emotional?! No it's not the "monthly cycle". Can it be_ that _…? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's been over a year since_ that _happened!_

I whisper to Ali, "Ali I think it's happening again…." Her pupils dilate as she understands what I'm talking about. She starts to talk but I press a finger against her small lips. I then point to Natsu and Happy and shake my head. She gives me worried look but nods in understanding.

 _I can't drag him into this again…. I have a few days' tops to find a secluded place for this._ My thoughts are cut off by Mr. Melon.

"After that, my father passed away. But the anger and betrayal I had towards him lived on. Later, that only turned into remorse. Now it's too late to ask for his forgiveness. So I decided to destroy the book that caused him so much pain. This is the only I can protect his legacy," Mr. Melon holds up a match to the book, "I'm sure this is what he would want."

"No, you're wrong!" Lucy say with determination. The four of us look at Lucy. The match in Kaby's hand goes out, "Kaby, look!"

The book in Kaby's hand begins to glow purple. Kaby tries to shield his eyes, "W-what's happening?!" The letters on the cover move around to spell "Dear Kaby". I grab Ali as I stand up in amazement.

"A spell has be cast on this book; the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon. Or should I say: Zacapa Melon?"

"A-a spell?" Mr. Melon looks on in astonishment.

"This book is his letter to you! Disguised behind a spell that rearranges all the words so no one else can read it." The book flies open and ribbons of words come out and surround us.

"Wow!" "Pretty!" We stare in awe at the display before us.

"He didn't stop writing because he was a shamed, stopped because he finished his master piece! A novel containing everything he wanted to say to his beloved son!" Lucy says, "When you read it that way, it is easily his best work ever!"

The book closes and lands in Kaby's hands, "And now you can read it."

Mr. Melon sinks to the ground and holds the book close, "Thank you, Father. I swear I will not let any harm come to this book."

"Looks like we won't get that reward now," Natsu says.

"Yeah," Ali and I agree.

"Huh?!" Lucy looks at us baffled.

"Think about it, we were supposed to destroy it. But we did the exact opposite, so we didn't finish the job," I explain to the blonde.

"But please let me do something," Mr. Melon insist.

"Yeah, it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after we got back for him!" Lucy says panicky.

"Lucy don't be so greedy!" Ali places her paws on her hips.

"You ruined what was a touching moment," Happy says.

"I need the cash!" Lucy shouts at the cats.

Natsu turns around and heads for the door, "Thanks for the offer, but we don't want it."

"Um yeah we do! I need to pay rent!"

"You're being greedy!"

"Shut up Ali!"

"Think it's time we all go home," I suggest, "You too, Mr. Melon. Go home." I give the older man a closed eye smile. The couple, and Lucy, stares as we figured out the truth.

* * *

 ** _~Later that night~_**

"Unbelievable!" Lucy slouches and whines behind us, "Who in their right minds would turn down 2,000,000 J?!"

"If we would've taken the money, it wouldn't look good. You've gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation," The pink haired male tells Lucy.

"Aye," Happy agrees with him.

"Yeah," Ali seconds it.

"You're in a guild now. You have to think of everyone as whole instead of yourself," I add on, "If act selfish all the time, it reflects badly on all of us."

"But we made happy and got the job done and now we're walking home?!" Lucy continues to whine, "And to find out they're not rich. They only rented the house to make it look like they were. Not that it matters, we would've taken a job ether way!"

"I don't know about you," Happy says casually.

"Of course I would have!"

"Sure greedy."

We decide to spend the night by a river. We manage to catch a fish for each of us. If the cats had their way, they would have had ten fish for each of them. Natsu set up the fire and helped cook the fish.

I dig into my fish as I sit in between happy and Ali. Lucy sits across from and she starts to talk, "By the way, the house how did you know it really wasn't theirs?"

"Hmm? Oh that's easy, because it smelled like some other house. It seemed pretty obvious," Natsu says without really explaining. The three of us nod in agreement.

"Maybe to you animals."

My voice is slightly muffled by the food, "We have sensitive noes so we recognize different smells. If certain family really lived there, their sent would all over the place. The house and the Melons smelled different."

"I was too in the clouds from reading that book to recognize."

"I've got you figured out," Natsu shows a sinister smile, "All those paper I found the desk back at your place. You're writing a novel, aren't you?"

"Nice detective work, Dragneel!" I raise my hand towards him and he high fives back.

"Oh so that's why she's such a bookworm!" Happy sums it up.

Lucy face completely reddens, "Promise you won't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Ali asks.

Lucy hides her face in her hands, "Because I am a horrible writer! If anyone read my stuff, I'd die of embarrassment!"

"Don't worry no one's going to read it."

"Yeah that doesn't really make me feel better…"

I finish my fish and stand up to stretch, "Alright, while you two ladies continue to chat, I'm going over the river. Please try to keep quite." I shoot a glare at the two boys. I turn from them and pass Lucy to go into the river. I hop from the bank and onto a large rock in the river. I sit cross-legged on the rock and close my eyes.

Though I can't see it, I know three large orbs of water emerge from river and float evenly, and slowly, around me. The crystal around my neck glows and little brighter. _Maybe this will suppress_ that _for a little longer…_

"What is she doing?" I hear Lucy ask softly.

"She's meditating," Ali answers.

"I get that but why?"

"To understand why, you have to understand Umiko's powers. Think of her power like the ocean: out of control, always changing, never really settled. She meditates to keep the raging waves inside her calm. In this state she always has her guard down so she can concentrate on her magic! This also helps with-," Ali's voice then becomes nervous, "U-um, N-N-Natsu! I really don't thing that's good idea!"

I hear a voice shush her. Then I hear splashing. With fully comprehending what might happen, I feel pressure on my back then the cold water around me. I quickly sit up in the shallow water to come up for air. I narrow my eyes at the culprit. Natsu is doubling over from laughter. _The bastard pushed me into the water!_

"What the hell is wrong with you, asshole?!" I demand as I stand up. Luckily, I willed the water not get me soaked, "Are you asking for a fuckin' death wish?!" I grab him roughly by his scarf to where our faces are inches apart.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" He completely ignores my threat. I push him into the river. _I really can't fight right now!_

I stomp away from him and try to find my satchel I packed my stuff in. Yes, I found it! I draw out my brown belt and tie around my waist. "Hey, look what I found!" I pull out six throwing knives, three in between my knuckles. I walk to where Natsu is, who is still in the water.

"Umiko!" Lucy screeches my name, "I know he pushed you into water, but you don't need kill him!"

"Relax, I'm not!" I put my knives back and unhook the empty canteen from my belt, "I'm filling my bottle." I bend down to the edge fill the bottle. "I thought I lost my knives but they were at the bottom of the bag all long."

I help Natsu up quickly but I bring his ear down so I can whisper into it, "Listen because I'm not going say it again, don't fuck with me while I'm meditating. It's to keep me and the people I love safe. Got it?" He slowly nods. I let go of his head.

I hop back onto rock and meditate. That might I've been harsh, but it's for his safety. The others as well. Every so often I would have to remind him, hopefully this time it will stick. I do this for a full hour before I return for sleep.

* * *

 ** _~The Next day~_**

"'Don't know about this guys. Are you sure this is the right way?' She asks," Lucy's once again inside her spirit.

"Happy says it's this way," I reply. We are now walking through a swamp. Ali is on my head to avoid the water.

"Have some faith! I'm a cat, I have a great sense of smell!" Happy insist, "My noes will lead us home."

"'It's dogs who have great noses. And what does smell have to do with direction?'"

"I would just go along with it," Ali suggest.

We come out of the water and onto solid ground.

"Why don't you do your own walkin' for a once?" Natsu asks.

"'Because I'm tired,' she groans."

"Great…," Ali says sarcastically.

I stop walking and Natsu does the same, "Someone's here!" the bushes in front of us move.

Natsu pushes his pack off and launches himself into the bushes, "Who's there?!"

"'Do you always have to fight?!' She inquires."

"You can take 'em Natsu!" Happy cheers.

Then two figures shot out of the bushes. Both wearing angry expressions are Natsu and Gray… in his underwear.

"It's Gray!" Ali shouts.

"'Why is he in his underwear?!'"

"Tryin' to find a bathroom!" Gray answers. He gets in his battle position and Natsu does too.

"Why would you strip before you found one?!" Natsu questions the raven haired male, "And who the hell ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?!"

"I wanted some privacy, I didn't expect an idiot come barge in!"

They continue to throw useless insults at each other. Lucy sweatdrops at the too, "Those two are so childish!"

"WATER DRAGON'S TIDAL WAVE!" Water from the swamp rises ten feet above me. A huge shadow cast over the two and gallons of water crashes down on the two.

"Hey!" I glare angrily at the now soaked males. Then a smile brakes out, "If you want to go all out, then don't leave me behind!" Before anything can really happen, the others insist on no fighting.

We are now siting by a cliff, and Grey explains why he is here. I sit in between Natsu and Grey. He finally puts on a high collared white shirt and baggy black pants.

"So you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy sums it up.

"Yeah. There's a short cut through these woods to get you back in town in no time," Gray says.

"See I told ya!" Happy brags while fishing.

"Yeah well if your nose is so great, then how come you didn't smell Gray, smart ass?" Lucy says sarcastically.

"There are somethings that you just don't want to smell!"

"Hey, what did you say?!" Gray challenges the cat.

"I agree!" Natsu smiles and rest his hands behind his head, "So go on home and we'll smell you later!"

I give out a closed eye, lighthearted laugh. What I don't see is Gray's light blush.

"Fine, I will," he gets up, "Unless you want trouble, you should too."

"Why do you say so?" Ali asks puzzled. I grab my bottle from my belt and start drinking from it.

"Because Erza is due back anytime now."

My eyes bulge open and I do a spit take. "W-WHAT?!" Me, Natsu and Ali share a scared look.

"The Erza? Whoa!" Lucy says in amazement.

"Yup, she's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail!" Happy says.

"I can't wait to see her!" Lucy says in a daze, "But I never even seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly. What is she like?"

"Scary…" The five of us say in unison.

"Wild animal?" Grey says.

"Vile beast?" Natsu says.

"More like a monster!" Ali and Happy say.

"An all-around she demon," I add in last.

"She sounds powerful…" Lucy trails off and I nod.

"One thing we can defiantly agree on is that she's scary," Grey comments, "Like I said, we should get back."

Me and Natsu hurriedly get up, "Crap we need to go!"

Out of nowhere, the ground around us turns to sand. It clears with me, Natsu, Grey and Lucy. I start to panic when I don't see Ali, "Where's Ali?!"

"Happy too!"

Get out of the dirt and look around. I look to the sky and see smoke. "Look smoke!" I point to the sky. We run towards the campfire and see Happy and Al tied up over a fire. Several odd looking men surround them. Among them are twins, a guy wearing purple holding an orb, and an oversized chicken with a flame staff.

"Ali!" I call out to my friend.

"Umiko, help!" Ali pleads.

"Hey that our friends you're trying to roast!" Natsu shouts and cracks his knuckles, "Sorry, but you're going to have to make other plans!"

"You're all wizards, aren't you? What guild are you in?" Grey question them.

The one who looks like some kind of troll smirks, "I'm not tellin'. Get 'em!" The others dash toward us.

"Grey, Umiko, let's do it," The pinkette says to us.

I smirk and I draw out my daggers, "I could use the exercise."

"Fine, but don't tell me what to do."

The twins try to attack Natsu but he jumps away. The chicken man charges after me and Grey, he jumps over the chicken and I twirl to the side.

"Sand bomb, go!" The Troll's voice echoes. Sand surrounds Natsu and encases him inside.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts out worriedly.

"He's fine," Grey tells the blonde, "You and Umiko go help the cats!"

"Right!" We rush over to the cats. I use my daggers to slash away Ali's rope. I grab her pull her close to my chest.

"Help! Lucy's going to eat me!" Happy yells out dramatically.

"Shut up cat!" As Lucy tries to loosen the rope, the chicken man from before towers over us. He raises his fire staff over us, "AHHH! Please don't kill me Mr. Chicken-!" I push the girl to the side block the staff with my daggers. I kick the chicken away, as he staggers back I throw the three daggers in my right hand at him. They meet their mark as they plunge into his stomach.

Grey runs over to us after defeating the twins. He looks down at the chicken man in pain. "Not too shaby," Grey complements my work. I pick out my daggers now covered in blood. _He has too much fat so no serious injuries were made to the organs._

I smile at him and say, "Thanks, but there's still more work to be done."

The weird man in purple speaks up, "I see someone special, but the signs point to great trouble with water and women."

"Are you reading my fortune?" Grey sweatdrops.

"Pff, haha!" I let out a laugh.

Grey gets annoyed and elbows the guy in the face.

Lucy stare on in awe, "Whoa… he's not even using magic…"

"Why should he?" I rest my arms behind my head, "These guys aren't even worth fighting." Then I irked, "Put some damn clothes on, stripper!"

"Crap!" Grey scrambles around for his clothes.

The sand ball that encased Natsu burst open. Natsu lands in a crouch in front of the troll guy. "You jerk, now I've gotta a mouth full of sand because of you!" He gets ready for his move, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The area around us explodes from the force. We gather the bodies up and tie them around a tree.

Natsu and Grey have their backs to each other but are still arguing. I, Ali, and Lucy hang back near the bodies.

"Don't you think you went overboard, Natsu?"

"So what if I did? I got the job done!"

"Grow up already! You're an embarrassment to the guild."

"What?! Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you!"

I tune out the boys then I hear the troll mumble, "Lulla… by..."

"Lullaby?" Lucy questions.

At this point, the boys did shut up and stare at the bodies. Out of now where, a force knocks us out the way. I bring Ali close to break her fall. I look up to see the base of the tree where the men were was now in the ground.

"What was that?!" I ask as I sit up and Ali falls to my lap.

"Who was that?!" Natsu corrects me.

"Whoever it was is fast, I can't even sense their magic," Grey says.

"But does it mean?" Ali asks.

I give them a shrug and get up, "No reason to dwell on it now if they're gone. I say we go before Ezra gets to the guild first."

Natsu and Grey shiver in fear and nod their heads. They walk in front of me and Lucy walks past me. I start to follow until _that_ happens….

My eyes dilate and my chest tightens up. I'm brought to my knees because to the pain. I take shaky, shallow breathes for a desperate attempt to get oxygen in my lungs. My sight blares and I feel nausea in my stomach. "N-N-Natsu… G-G-Grey….!" I manage to say between the breaths.

"NATSU! GREY!" Ali cries out desperately, "It's happening again!"

"Are you o-ok, U-Umiko?!" Lucy put her hand on my shoulder.

"Get Back now!" Grey's demanding voice rings in my ears.

"B-But-!" Lucy protest. I feel her hand leave me and I know she was dragged away.

I throw up my lunch and blood onto the ground. Still trying to get oxygen in, sweat breaks out and my body shakes violently. An agonizing pain shoots through every inch of my body. I arch my head back and let out an agonizing scream. At the same time, a light blue column magic surrounds me shoots straight to the sky.

I let out more screams and tears stream down cheeks. I feel warm arms surround me and pull me closer to a chest. I loop my arms around them and grip their clothing so tight I nearly rip it off.

Finally, it stops. The magic disappears. I collapse into the arms and pant heavily. I open eyes a little, just enough see his face, "… Natsu…" I smile at him, the darkness nearing my vision.

He is panting too, in his eyes shine worry and fear, "Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu's grip around me tightens, not out of anger. He wants to protect me.

"I'm sorry…" I say with a weak voice.

He sighs be gives me a genital smile, "Let's go home."

I nod. I'm on Natsu's back when the darkness takes over.

* * *

 ** _~Third person~_**

Lucy watches worriedly as the white haired dragon slayer is being carried by pick haired dragon slayer. Her breathing turns to normal with her back rising and falling in her sleep. She sees Grey look on at Umiko with a blank expression, but the worry is clear in his eyes.

 _What was that?_ The blonde thinks to herself, _it was scary… Her whole body was shaking, those agonizing screams… what was with that light? Grey held me back before the light came. Natsu run into the light, though he seemed to be struggling._

"I bet your wondering what happened," A small voice cuts her out of her thoughts.

Lucy looks down to see a white and orange cat. Her brown eyes stare up at Lucy. "Uh, y-yeah," Lucy agrees nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous," The cat reassures Lucy, "Everyone in the guild knows, it's only fair you know." Ali summons her wings and lands on Lucy's shoulder. The blonde walks after the two males, but stays back a bit.

Ali starts, "From what Umiko said, she has had this ever since was little. Like little _little_. What she has is what is called Gordon's Disease, it's a very rare genetic disease, and there is no cure. It's what happens when magic power is pent-up and is not released. The body releases the power all at once; that's that light you saw. The person goes through terrible mood swings a day or so before it happens. That's why Umi was so sad and angry yesterday," Ali face turns sad, "When power is being released, their lungs give out and leaves them without oxygen. Nausea, sweat, and their bodies shake violently…. Then pain. Finally, the power is released in a form of light."

Lucy looks down in sadness, "But isn't there a way to prevent it. I mean if you know when it'll come-"

"Unfortunately, the attacks are random. One time, she was attacked three days in the same week…. It had been twenty months since the last one, she thought she cured herself. What the disease is supposed to internally is rip the organs apart, the body doesn't know what to do with the power. Luckily, Umi's healing is very power so she will be fully healed within a few hours. But here's something confusing… Umiko more than serval times has used up all her magic power, but the attacks still come. Also, anyone who comes into contact with the light can have their own bodies ripped apart."

That's why Grey held her back. Lucy remembers something she saw earlier, "But earlier, Natsu ran head on into the light without any pain! How did he not get hurt?"

Ali shacks her head, "We don't know why he's the only who can get close to her. We think it has to do with them both being Dragon Slayers. As for the pain, you have to remember that Natsu and Umiko have been best friends for seven years, he was there for almost every attack. Natsu has been through enough attacks to know what to do. Be just bares the pain tries to do anything to protect Umiko."

The cat then gets up from Lucy's shoulder and stretches, "I hope the information helps. You can always ask Umiko for more information." Ali waves at the blonde and flies over to her sleeping friend.

 _Wow, I don't think I could ever live like that… Having no idea when your body could collapse on you. Not forget about this "Lullaby"._

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 ** _(A/N): HOW?! How do this many people like my story?! I mean- what?! I check my email and end up seeing like 6 notifications a day! Thank you so much guys! This means so much me and makes me get even more motived!_**

 ** _So everyone knows about the "second origin" thing they mentioned later in the anime, right? That's what where the extra power is coming from… or is it? Mystery! And Umiko finally has her daggers (as seen in the profile pic)! She knows close combat but she favors the daggers more. Not to forget to mention her disease I made up! Gordon is just a random name I came up with._**

 ** _Again thank you so much!_**

 ** _Don't forget to fallow, favorite, and leave a review!_**

 ** _Myra_**


	5. Chapter 5: Part I

**_IMPORTANT A/N: So my story is on fanfiction, wattpad, deviantart, and quotev... and recently a lot of my favorite authors on quotev and deviantart are experiencing something that I hate with a PASSION: Plagiarism._**

 ** _Now, I trust my followers and readers a lot and this may not have anything to do you but this needs to be said. If I see, or anyone else tells me, MY story is published under a different author and/or website, lets just say I'm not going to be happy. Trust me, I'm a bitch when I'm pissed off._**

 ** _I'm going to say this now, I'm in my sophomore year of high school. I've got school and my own life to worry about, so I don't need to worry about some phony "wanna be" writer lurking around and copying my hard work!_**

 ** _I don't see this as a problem on FF or wattpad but as a problem on quotev and deviantart. But if any of my readers/followers see ANY of my stories copied, please, please, please, tell me! All my accounts are under the same name and profile picture, they even have the same bio._**

 ** _Thank you much and enjoy!_**

...

Episode 5: The Wizard in Armor

"Ali! Give it back!" I run after the flying, giggling orange and white cat.

"You need to stop eating so much of these or you'll get fat!" Ali calls over her shoulder and flies down in the guild hall.

"But I love chocolate cake!" Fake tears fall from my face as run after her. She flies in a circle around Grey, who is only in his underwear, and I do the same to follow her. All the while, Grey is freaking out by us randomly running around him. After a few laps, I get annoyed and jump on Grey's back in a desperate attempt to get the cake.

I successfully catch Ali by the skirt of her sleeveless blue dress. "AH-HA!" I playfully push her away from the plate with the cake and lift it in the air triumphantly, "I got it!" A victorious smile spreads across my lips.

Still on Grey's back, I eagerly pick up the fork and dig into the delicious chocolate cake. "You're eating right now?!" Grey exclaims. I look down at the raven haired male and see his angered expression, but his cheeks are red.

"Come on, Grey! Have a bite!" I offer to him.

"I don't want-!" He doesn't finish as I put a piece into his mouth. He grows redder, "Y-you just u-used that fork!"

"So?" I ask nonchalantly as use the same fork to put another piece in my mouth, "It's not like you're a germaphobe."

"N-no, but-!" Grey starts to stutter, "AH! Just get off my back!"

"Fine, Princess. I'm finished anyway," I slide off his back and carry the now empty plate over to Mirajane at the counter.

It's around three o'clock now. It was noon by the time we got back. Natsu carried me home after the attack and I slept for a couple of hours. I woke up and went along with daily my routine. I showered, mediated, and got dressed. I changed into a turquoise t-shirt and some ripped shorts with brown leather hiking boots. Someone told the guild about the attack, so I spent a good half hour trying to reassure everyone I was fine. Mostly to Gramps before he left.

Now I'm just running around and watching life in the guild go by. Wakaba, once again, tries to flirt with Mira. Mira retorts the flirt by telling him he has a wife and by transforming into her. Cana complains about not having a quiet place to drink, which causes Macao to comment on her excessive drinking.

I giggle at the antics around me. I feel so much at home here! I finally settle down by a bored Natsu. Ali and Happy are arguing over the last fish in a pile. Lucy stands near the table.

"I guess we should probably find another job," Natsu says grimly.

"Aye, we need food money!" Happy states.

"Maybe then you'll stop stealing my fish all the time!" Ali grumpily.

"If we had taken the 2,000,000 Jewels we'd be sitting pretty," Lucy casually blames us, "I can't let myself forget that rent does next week! Guess I better find work too."

I look around the room out of boredom. That is until I feel someone staring at me. I look up and meet Lucy's eyes. Seeing that we made contact she nervously looks away. "I guess Ali told you about my condition?"

"Uh, y-yeah..."

"Any questions?" I don't hold anyone against for wanting to ask questions. In fact, I welcome it. The more people know, the more likely someone will know about it. I use the same tactic when trying to find Nagisa.

"Not really, but I was wondering about your healing powers. Ali said you can heal yourself, how does it work?"

I smirk slightly, "I think this calls for a little demonstration." I get one of my knives out from my belt and hold it up. I set my left forearm across the table. In a swift motion, I create a slit running from my joint to my wrist. Immediately, blood gushes out.

Lucy gasps, her eyes widen and she covers her mouth. No one else reacts the same as she does. "Hey, Mira!" I wave down the white haired girl, "Toss me a wet cloth!" Mira tosses a wet cloth and I wipe away the blood. Once the blood is clear, it reveals a scabbing wound.

Lucy gasps and Natsu looks somewhere else with no interest. I start to explain, "In a few hours this will be a scar. Within less than a week the scar will be gone. Of course, this is only a flesh wound, the worse the injury the longer it takes longer to heal. But don't go thinking I'm immune to sickness, though, sometimes my magic will slip up and I'll catch a cold."

Lucy stares at me awe, "That amazing!"

"That's Umiko for ya!" Ali says cheerfully.

"But wait, if your self-healing is powerful, why does it take so much power for you to heal others?" Lucy inquires.

"Because healing is a lost magic right along with Dragon Slayer Magic, Nagisa taught me internal healing magic first. She was right in the middle of teaching me external healing power when she disappeared," I sigh, "I only know the basics. On top of that, I don't know how to preserve my magic power when healing... I just don't want to be a major let down when the guild needs my help."

"Cheer up, will ya?!" Natsu slides his arm around my shoulders and brings me in for a reassuring half hug, "You help the guild plenty! So don't stay down!"

I give a little laugh and grab onto his arm, "You're right I won't!" I turn Lucy, "On another note, you need to pick out the next job."

"What?! Why do I have to?!" Lucy questions.

"Because we picked the last one!" Happy answers.

"Umi and I will pick the next one," Ali says while trying to keep Happy away from her fish.

"Fine!" Lucy goes over to the request board and looks off of it. To her left is Nab, always at the board. She lists off a few job descriptions, "Wow, I didn't know wizard jobs where so varied!"

Mira comes up to her, "Tell me if you find anything. The master is away for a meeting so I'm taking over."

"What kind of meeting?"

"One for guild masters. Every once in a while, they'll all get together and talk about the state of things. It's like the magic council but not," She then explains the different positions of power among the wizard world. She uses a light pen to display the different ranks. She talks about the dark guilds, Natsu takes the chance to scare Lucy.

I hit him on the head and call him stupid, I turn back to Lucy, "But don't underestimate the dark guilds. They have rankings of their own. It takes a number of skilled wizards to take down one of the strongest."

"Now go pick out a job!" Natsu says bluntly, "We're a team after all!"

Lucy crosses her arms and shakes her head, "Nah uh! I've decided not to. As for the team, consider it disbanded! Besides you didn't actually want me, you needed me last time because I'm a blonde."

"Don't be ridiculous. We chose you because you're so nice!" Lucy blushes.

"Hey, Lucy!" A half-naked Grey calls over from Cana's table, "I wouldn't stick around that loser. You'll get plenty of team offers."

"Jerk," Natsu says.

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?!"

"So what if I did, what are you going to do about it?!" the two get in each other's faces.

"You mouth breather!"

"A least I'm not a coward!"

"You're a spineless wimp!"

"They're at it again," Ali comments from my shoulder.

While the boys are fighting, Loke takes the chance to loop his arms around me and Lucy's shoulders, knocking Ali off in the process. "Oh, Umiko~. I'm so happy you're ok after your little incident~. Can't have our shining Sapphire loose her sparkle, now can we?" Loke says flirtatiously.

I whip out three of my knives and threaten him, "Hands off, or you'll lose the arm. And I really don't appreciate how you knocked Ali off either."

He laughs nervously and leans more in Lucy's direction, "Why don't you join the team of love, Lucy? Later tonight, just the two of us?"

"You really move that quickly onto the next girl?" Lucy sweatdrops.

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous," Loke fixes his glasses, "I have to keep my shades on just to look at you. Or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty~." The line is so cheesy, I can practically see the pink sparkles come off him!

"Girls really fall for that?" Lucy asks not believing him.

"Not at all!" I whisper into Lucy's ear.

Lucy moves her hips to hear me better while her keys jingle a bit. Loke sees the keys and freaks out, "You're not a celestial wizard, are you?!"

"Uh, yeah?" Lucy replies confused.

"AHH! Curse you fate, why must you be so cruel?!" He then dramatically runs away with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, but we can't be together my love!"

When he's out the guild, Lucy says, "What's with him all the sudden?"

"Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards," Mira explains.

"Rumor has it, he dated one and it didn't end every well," I add on.

"Well, I'm not surprised-" She doesn't finish as Natsu comes flying at us.

"That looked painful," Mira merely says.

Natsu landed on me and Lucy. I'm on the bottom, Lucy in the middle, and Natsu lays on the top. "Will the two of you just knock it off?!" Lucy grunts.

Grey says somewhere in the distance, "Natsu started it, I'm just going through with it!"

"Where are your clothes?" Cana says.

"Then I'll finish it!" I shout. Water sprays around me sends Lucy and Natsu flying off me. I stand up angrily, getting ready to fight.

"Alright, now it's getting interesting!" Natsu stands up quickly, "I'm all fired up!"

"Come at me! But what can you really do?! You're just a stripper and a pyro!" I challenge them.

"Oh yeah?!" Grey playfully smirks, "Come on, seaweed brain!"

Soon our "fight" just becomes us wrestling around in our own little dirt cloud. Everyone in the guild laughs at our antics as this is a common occurrence.

Lucy laughs nervously and sweatdrops at us, "W-Wow, those three are really close!"

"Yeah they are," Mirajane looks on at us with a smile, "Those three have been best friends since they were little. Or more like Natsu and Grey are best friends with Umiko, with the way those two act!"

We continue to "fight" until Loke comes running frantically through the guild hall, "Bad news! It's Erza, she's on her way here!"

Natsu, Grey, and I freeze in place at Loke's sudden outburst. Erza?! I'm too fixated on the thought to care what our position is. Natsu is on top of me and Grey towers over us. We all share a scared look. At the same time, the whole guild freaks out and starts muttering amongst them. I push Natsu off me and stand up while running my hands through my hair nearly pulling it out. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Ezra's going to kill me for Hargeon, I just know it!

"Wow, just mention Ezra and the whole place freaks out," Lucy observes.

"Well, Erza is the strongest female wizard here in Fairy Tail!" Mira says sweetly, "It's more than a bit intimidating!"

Then, loud footsteps are heard from the guild doors. Guild quiets down, only a few voices are heard:

"That's got to be her!" Laki says with a frightened expression.

"That sounds like her footsteps!" Wakaba adds on.

"Even the air has gone completely still," Macao comments.

The steps get louder and the silhouette of a woman holding giant horn coming into view. The figure stops right in the middle of guild hall and sets the horn down with a loud thump. There standing in knee high black boots and her usual Heart Kreuz's armor is Erza Scarlet herself. With a stern expression, the red head with greyish-black eyes scans the room.

"I have returned," Erza announces, "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back Erza!" Mirajane greets her, completely unfazed, "The master is away at a conference."

"I see."

Max, a brave soul, asks Erza a question, "So, um, what's that huge thing you got there?"

"It's the horn of the monster I just slayed. The locals were so thankful, they decorated it gave it to me a souvenir. Is there a problem?!"

"N-No, not at all!" A group of people say.

Cana, who is drinking from a barrel, speaks up, "I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe."

Macao looks scared, "You think so? Man, I'm a goner!" You're a goner?! I'm an accomplice to the destruction of an entire city!

"She's not anything I imagined her to be..." Lucy trails off. Sigh, she's got so much to learn!

"Now listen up!" The entire room goes still, "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care, but I do! Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking! Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit! Nab, I suspected I would find you in front of the request board. Just pick a job already! Macao!" She simply stares at him.

"S-say something!" Macao requests.

Erza puts her hand to her head, "I don't know where to begin with you! You caused so much trouble, I've almost given up!" She lifts her hand and looks around, "Are Natsu, Grey, and Umiko here?"

"Yeah, other there!" Ali tells Erza.

She looks over in our direction. Immediately, the two guys make a sandwich out of me by rapping their arms around me and holding each other's hand. I stand awkwardly in the middle as the two sweat buckets. Look, I'm afraid of Erza when I know I did something wrong! I'm on better grounds with her than these two idiots. But I can't deny that I'm afraid of her power, though. I've experienced that power first hand...

"O-oh, h-hey there Erza!" Grey says nervously, "We're just hanging out just like good friends always do!"

"A-aye!"

"Why does Natsu sound like Happy?!" Lucy freaks out.

"I don't want to be caught the in the middle of this! I have my own stuff to worry about!" I struggle to get out but it fruitless.

Erza shares a small smile, "That's great. I'm glad to see the three of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every once in a while." She then speaks directly to me, "Umiko, I asked you before to not to use your magic in the guild hall because everything gets wet, do you remember?"

I roll my eyes and answer, "Yeah, I remember. I just didn't listen. When it comes to fighting, I never hold back!"

"I wouldn't say best friends..." Grey mutters at Erza's last remark.

"Aye..." Natsu mutters too.

"What's gotten into Natsu?!" Lucy asks.

Mira laughs, "He's scared. He challenged Erza to a fight a few years ago, he got beaten up pretty bad."

"After that, she found Grey walking around the guild naked and decided to beat him up," Macao adds in.

"And let's not forget when Umiko ate her cake and Erza beat her up," Cana laughs at the memory, "Haha, classic!"

"For a piece of cake?!" Lucy asks dumbfounded.

Mira giggles, "Erza loves her cake!"

"Natsu, Grey, Umiko... I have a favor to ask," Erza's expression turns serious once more, "While on the road, I heard something that worried me. I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this requires the upmost urgency. You three are the strongest wizards here, I could really use your help."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT?! THE ERZA, just asked for help?! I, Natsu, and Grey share a look of uncertainty.

Whispers and mutters are heard through the guild: "Did that just happen?!" "Erza asked them for help?" "That's a first..."

Erza speaks once more, "We'll meet tomorrow morning in front of the train station."

The four of us on the same team? ... All I can say is that this won't be boring!

"Umiko, Natsu, Grey, and Erza working together?" Mira says in astonishment, "I never saw that one coming... This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

...

 ** _~Later that night~_**

"Today was an interesting day to say the least," Ali comments as we walk home.

I nod my head and watch as the sun sinks over the horizon. We walk to our home at the Fairy Hills. It's an all-girls dormitory that is some ways away, but it has a spectacular view of the ocean. Boys have to get special permission from the landlady, or now the Gramps since the old landlady died a few years ago, to be able to enter. Well, a certain dragon slayer and cat don't exactly follow that rule as they keep barging into my room. I don't care, so long as they don't make a mess or least clean up after themselves.

Ali continues to talk, "I think I overheard Mirajane tell Lucy that you might be the most powerful team in the guild!"

"What?! Why would she say that?!" I question the cat. Ali just shrugs beside me and looks forward. I sigh, "Ugh, Mira! That's a load of bullcrap and she knows it. I know I'm not anywhere near as powerful as Mystogan or that jackass, Laxus. They're S class for a reason." I then smile proudly, "And I know no one can even touch Gildarts!"

Ali giggles.

We walk through the front door of Fairy Hill. Pass through the lobby, go up the stairs, and all the way down to the left is mine and Ali's room. I know this is stereotypical, but my room is ocean theme... Before you complain, water just helps me relax! Especially when I'm surrounded by it.

I open my door and enter the room. The room is fairly large, but it's also like a studio apartment. The bed is a queen size with pale wood furnishings and the covers are mixture light blue and brown with white. Above the bed is a professional picture of a wave, taken by an amateur photographer named Sora Sato. With the same pale wood, I have a small desk and nightstand by the bed. Still using the pale wood, I have a small sitting area and coffee table that faces my Lacrima Screen (this world's version of TV?). In addition, three doorways lead to the kitchen, bathroom, and closet. Plus, baby blue and white curtains had over the windows. Several other paintings and pictures cover the painted pale blue walls.

On one of the walls holds a bulletin board, on it I have mementos from over the years: The flyer for the first job I did alone, my first job ever that I took with Natsu and Grey, I even have a painting that Reedus painted with all us guild members as children. I believe that was a surprise birthday party the guild threw for my 11th birthday.

I just want plop down on the bed and go to sleep right then and there. Nope, I instead grab my pajamas and get ready for the night. I wear a big gray t-shirt that nearly hides my black bottoms. I let my side braids that tie in back loose, pull the bands out from my front strands, and comb through my hair. Once done, I hear soft snores. I see Ali already sleeping in her bed. I giggle softly and tuck her blanket closer to her. Ali's bed is a low hanging hemic in a corner not far from my bed.

I start to turn out some lights except for the lamp on my desk. I look over the books I have to decide what to read tonight. Dammit, I've read all these! I guess I can see if Levy is awake. Team Shadow Gear came in from their job kinda late.

After deciding, I take the books I already borrowed from Levy and head into the hall. Ok, I like to read, but I'm definitely like Levy. Her whole "bedroom" is a library! I knock softly on Levy's door. A few seconds later, Levy opens the door while rubbing her eyes. Her blue hair is down and she's in her own pajamas.

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you?" I ask the bluenette.

"No, I was just about to go to bed when you knocked," Levy gives me a sleepy smile.

"Then I'll make this quick!" I bring the books I have a little higher, "I wanted to return these and see if you had any others I could read."

"Ok," She leaves the door open for me to come in. She takes the books from me and scans over them quickly. "Ah, how did you like the Hunger Games?"

"It was really good! Though when I read Divergent, it felt like I was reading the same book again..."

Levy lets out a light chuckle, "A lot of people say that. You wanted fiction novels, right?" She scans the bookshelves.

"Yeah, something along the lines of a dystopia future."

After a few minutes of searching, she comes back with a small stack of books, "I recommend you read the Legend series. They're written by a woman named Marie Lu. There are three books in the series, so have fun!" I say good night and start leaving. "Wait! I almost forgot to tell you the books came in," Levy quickly gives me a box that looks like it was delivered through the mail.

"Thanks! Hey, have you met the new girl, Lucy?" I ask.

"Not officially, not yet," Levy says, "I've only heard of her because she's on your team. A rumor is going around that she defeated a gorilla mercenary group with just her pinky!"

I sweatdrop, "Uh, I wouldn't believe everything you hear... but you should really meet her. She like books like you, she's even writing one now."

"Ok, I'll have to meet her! Goodnight Umiko!"

"'Night Levy!" She closes her door softly.

I go back to my room and quickly pack couple days' worth of clothes. I don't know how long we'll be gone. I sit at the desk and open the box and I pull out two books: 'The World's Names and their Meanings' and 'Myths, Magic, and History of Dragons'.

I don't know why I ordered these books. One day, I just thought need to buy these books. Maybe they'll come to good use in the future? I absentmindedly flip through the pages of the Myths, Magic, and History of Dragons book. I stop on a random page and it's the start of a new column under "History". What peaks my interest is what it says:

 ** _Page 113_**

 _The King and Mother Dragons_

 _This data dates back even farther than the 400-year information we know of. We have uncovered ancient books, art, and among over things to serve as evidence:_

After the first couple of sentences, it shows a cave painting. It shows a black dragon with tattered wings almost near the top of the cave, as if in signifying its importance. Just below the black dragon, different colors, shapes, sizes of dragons are shown. Every level shows smaller and more varieties of dragons. Kind of like a family tree.

 _The cave drawings showing at the very top is the Dragon King, and possible father to all dragons called Damien. Below the Dragon King, are believed to be his children. All his children are females and are known as the "Mother Dragons". There are hundreds of these "Mother Dragons" as they represent every element known, and not known, to man. Each Mother dragon gave birth too many other dragons of their own element (hence the dozens of dragons under them). There is also a very old text wrote beside the dragons, the text used at the beginning of civilizations. We managed to translate some of the text, it seems to be a list of the different Mother Dragons:_

 _Mizu – Mother Dragon of Water... (Page 117)_

 _Seraphina – Mother Dragon of Fire ... (Page 119)_

 _Fuyu – Mother Dragon of Ice ... (Page 120)_

 _Azura – Mother Dragon of Sky ... (Page 121)_

 _Iwa – Mother Dragon of Earth ... (Page 122)_

 _Damini – Mother Dragon of Lightning ... (Page 123)_

 _Kurami – Mother Dragon of Shadow ... (Page 124)_

 _Illuminata – Mother Dragon of Light ... (Page 125)_

 _The names listed above are thought to be among the first of the Mother Dragons. As said before, there are hundreds more and more translations are still being done. Though we have also found empty paces under some of the Mother Dragon's drawings. Mostly likely hinting they have never had children._

 _Here are names of the Mother Dragons that we think may have never had children:_

 _Tokemi – Mother Dragon of Time... (Page 127)_

 _Nova – Mother Dragon of Space... (Page 128)_

 _Saga – Mother Dragon of Psychic ... (Page 129)_

 _Venenum – Mother Dragon of Poison... (Page 130)_

 _Morana – Mother Dragon of Death... (Page 131)_

 _Vivian – Mother Dragon of Life... (Page 132)_

Dragon King? Mother Dragons? This is really interesting, but still... Why did I buy this? Nagisa never shared any kind of history with me, only magic lessons. And when I read over Mizu, the Water Mother Dragon, I felt something stir inside me. Maybe this can help me find Nagisa?

I don't know now, but I know it's getting late and I need to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will eventful _._

...

 ** _~The Next day~_**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groan and smash my fist on my alarm clock. I slowly open my eyes to reveal the time: 9:15 am. Too damn early! We chose to meet at the train station around 10. I sit up from my way too comfy bed. I rub the crust away from my eyes and lazily walk over too where Ali is.

"Come on, wake up..." I softly shack Ali awake.

"Too early..." Ali mumbles in her sleepy state. Yup, I definitely raised her! She eventually gets up and rubs her eyes too. "When do-" Before she finishes, her eyes dilate and she stares absentmindedly somewhere over my shoulder.

"Ali?" I call out for the cat worriedly. After a few seconds, her ears fold back and she clutches head pain.

I immediately scoop Ali into arms and rub her head to help make the pain go away, "Are you alright?" Ali nods her head in response.

"What did you see?" I ask gently.

With a shaky voice she says, "I-I saw a man holding a s-scythe, a weird flute thing that had a skull with three eyes on it, then y-you and everyone else was fighting a demonic monster..."

"Ah...," Is all I say. She's had these before. Visions. But these would occur when something tragic is about to happen. And they were right most of the time.

"Why don't we get ready first, don't want to be late right?" I suggest to her with a bright smile.

"O-ok."

I give her one more pat and get ready. Take a quick shower and put on my usual outfit (white tank-top, jean jacket, jean shorts, green running shoes, and crystal necklace) and put my hair in its usual fashion.

I pick up my already packed satchel and head out the door with Ali. I pass Erza's room wondering if she left already. I pass through the lobbies doors and find the red head outside with a very large luggage cart tied down.

"Ah, good morning Umiko and Ali," Erza greets me.

"Uh, H-Hey Erza..." I continue to stare at her luggage.

"How the are we going to get that on the train?!" Ali whisper yells.

"No idea...," I whisper back.

"You are going to the train station, yes?" Erza inquires.

"Yeah, of course," I answer.

"Then you wouldn't mind if accompany you there, do you?" Erza wonders

"No I don't care," I tell her, "we're going to the same place anyway."

We talk the whole way there. She would ask me about my latest jobs and life at the guild while she was away. In in return, asked about her missions and what it is like to be an S-Class wizard. This is what the guys don't see, Erza is a normal person under that tough, armored skin. She acts the way she does out of respect and taking the guild's best interest to heart.

We near the Magnolia Train Station, with my dragon hearing I am able to hear the guys arguing.

"Hey, Erza!" I shout out her name unnecessarily, "I'm going to go on ahead."

I jog ahead with Ali trailing behind me and leaving Erza confused. I get to the platform and, sure enough, Natsu and Grey are fighting. Upon coming up to them I catch bits of their argument.

"-I ain't leavin'!" Natsu retorts angrily to whatever Grey had said, "I and Umiko will be just fine without you! So just go back to the guild!"

"No way! Erza would beat my ass if I went back!" Grey shouts at the pinkette, "Besides, Umiko and I would make a far better team!"

"Now you're askin' for it-!"

Before anything could get physical, pinch both the guys' ears and bring them down to my eye level. Which isn't hard since Natsu is only about three inches higher than me and Grey being about five inches. "Will you two shut up already?!" I whisper angrily, "Erza is right behind me and she'll be more than happy to hand you your asses on a silver platter to get you two to stop fighting!"

"Ok, Ok! We'll stop!" Grey says.

"Just let go already!" Natsu joins in. I let the boy's go leaving them to rub their ears in pain. I cross my arms.

"Hehe..." I hear a nervous laughter behind me. I look over my shoulder and narrow my eyes at a familiar blonde.

"What is she doing here?" I ask rather coldly.

"Oh um, Mirajane asked me to go along with you to make sure that the guys didn't fight...," Lucy says with a hint of insurgency.

"You sure were doing great there!" I say sarcastically.

"I can't help it they're hopeless!"

"Umiko you don't have to be so mean...," Ali says with a small voice.

"I'll stop when I have a reason to," I end the discussion by walking away from the blonde.

"I hope I'm not too late," Erza's voice rings in my ears.

"Oh no, you're not-" I watch as everyone stared flabbergasted at Erza's load size.

"Wow!" Happy says, "Look at that luggage!"

"All of that belongs to you?!"

As if on cue the guy start to act out of character, "Time to go, good buddy!" "Aye!"

"Listen, one Happy is enough!"

I sigh but stop the smile coming across my lips.

"Good," Erza says, completely clueless, "I always love seeing the two of you getting along." She her attention to Lucy, "And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday."

"My name is Lucy," Lucy says, "and I just joined Fairy Tail, Mira asked me to tag along with you guys so I can learn a thing or two. I hope that's ok with you." ... How the hell does she look innocent when saying that?!

* * *

A/N: Ok it's been a while... I'm a horrible person ;-; I'm sorry. Some stuff has been going on in my life, and, well, it's shit. My life is shit right now. This chapter is named Part I for the reason of me not having the time to write the rest of the episode right now, and because I already had this written down about a month ago. I wanted to give you something as a thank you to all my readers and followers for sticking with and just being great!

If anyone has seen, I updated my profile under the "My Stories" list with other stories I want to write. All of them are OC stories I have in the following fandoms: Attack on Titan, Soul Eater, more Fairy Tail, and my Creepypasta OCs. Follow me if you want to read these! I'm hoping to get at least the first chapter out of each one.

Here's a quick Bio of Umiko I put together!

 ** _Name: Umiko Amagai_**

 ** _Age: 17 (about to turn)_**

 ** _Birthday/Born: August 1, X767_**

 ** _Guild: Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Magic: Water Dragon Slayer_**

 ** _Move Sets/Spells (Add "Water Dragon"): Tidal Wave, Hydro Pump, Roar, Wing Attack, Water Drill, Aqua Tail, Sparkling Water (like dazzling flame), Frozen Fist, Crushing Fang, Talon, Secret Art: Sakura Hurricane, Secret Art: Ren Tsunami_**

 ** _Basic (elemental) spells: Water Lock, water slicer_**

 ** _Status: Single – not looking_**

 ** _Favorite Food: Chocolate anything!_**

 ** _Relationships:_**

· **_Best Friends: Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Ali Amagai, Happy Dragneel, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona_**

· **_Friends: Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy, Elfman Strauss, Alzack Connell, Bisca Mulan, Macao Conbolt, Romeo Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Loke, Laki Olietta_**

· **_Frenemies: Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyer_**

· **_Enemies: Anyone who is against the Fairy Tail Guild_**

· **_Father Figures: Gildarts Clive, Makarov Dreyer_**

· **_Siblings: None_**

· **_Family: Nagisa (Foster Mother – M.I.A.-)_**

 ** _Appearance: Straight shoulder length (Seafoam) white hair kept down, side braids tied back with several strands tied in front, sea green eyes. Regular outfit consist of white tank top, jean jacket, skinny jeans, green (or Black) running shoes, blue glowing crystal necklace attached to silver chain, and a brown belt with six throwing knives (three on each hip) and a bottle of water attached to it. Light blue guild mark located on left shoulder_**

 ** _Personality: She is an all-around tomboy who loves to fight and never backs down from a challenge. She's overconfident in her powers and shows no patients for people who are weaker than her or don't use their powers to their full potential (main reason she doesn't like Lucy). She has an overall calm personality but gets worked up easily when annoyed, angered, or passionate about something. Because she grew up with Natsu and Grey, she tends to think force is the answer to everything yet she uses strategy to her advantage._**

 ** _Other than fighting, she enjoys reading, dancing, and music._**


	6. New Plan

Hey guys, Myra here!

So, uh, yeah... I'm not dead! I've been really busy during school. As some of you know I finished my sophomore year of high school and I'm going into my Junior. Unfortunately, that means I'm most likely going to be really busy and probably not going to have the time for all of my stories.

I have decided to discontinue Umiko Amagai. But do not fret! I have a new plan. First, I wanted this story to follow the Fairy Tail all the way to the end of certain Arc. From there, I would've made about 5-6 different stories of each of my Ocs, telling their story with their background what problems they face. (while showing who they would be paired up with. I've already done this with my other book Celestial Nightshade). They would have all lead to one final book that took place at the Tataros Arc.

But that was way too ambitious for me. So here's the new plan:

I'm going to create one book with all my Ocs coexisting at the same time. Each chapter is dedicated to the wizard's element magic. (Ex. Water, Shadow, Lighting etc.) The Ocs will already be in their designated relationships and so forth.

Anyway it's just an idea for now. I know what I want to do for the story but for now I need to figure out how to get there.

I'm still going to leave Umiko Amagai and Celestia Nightshade up so people can read. Hopefully you guys will still be around to read the next story!

Thanks!

-Myra


End file.
